A Second Chance For Childhood: Rewritten
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Pokemon/Bleach/HP! Rena Potter is given a second chance for having family and a childhood by a mysterious stranger in a different world. Aizen and some of the others at Los Noches were sent into the same world and turned into the native creatures. Rena will discover lost family and find two People that lover her. Pairing: Ulqui/Rena/Gin Good Giovanni! Story Polls in inside Story
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Nel

Tia

Baraggan

Nnoitra

Szayel

Stark and Lilinette

Grimmjow

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be?

Jolteon:

Vaporeon:

Flareon:

Umbreon:

Espeon:

Glaceon:

Leafeon:

Sylveon:

A made up dragon evolution:

A made up steel evolution:

A made up rock evolution:

A made up ground evolution:

A made up fighting evolution:

A made up flying evolution:

A made up Poison evolution:

A made up ghost evolution:

A made up Bug evolution:

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

Ch.1

Rena sighed in pain after another beating from her uncle, the 17 year old then closed her eyes and made a powerful wish that reached the ears of a certain god pokemon "_I-I-I wish I had a mom and dad that loved me and friends to play with that would never leave me alone….I wish I had a childhood…"_

Arceus sadly looked at the child who had so much pain and suffering in her life all because of the old headmaster placing her with this family and quickly made a decision, he would send the girl to his own world to live as there was a gym leader in the Kanto region that would be perfect for raising the child. He surrounded the child in magical light then transported her to where she would be in the perfect place to meet the man that might take her in.

Rena yawned as she sat up on the warm…grass? Rena yelped as she stood and realized she was now a 9 year old child in the middle of a beautiful forest, she looked around until she saw a small note that had fallen to the forest floor addressed to her. She gently picked it up and read the note which explained why she was a child again and that she was getting the chance to have her childhood that she never had, Rena blinked then began to smile at the kindness of the mysterious stranger for doing this. She then looked at the sky to notice the sun was starting to set; she looked for a safe place to sleep and found a hollow tree that seemed abandoned, she crawled in and curled up with a sleepy yawn then fell fast asleep.

Aizen cursed Szayel for his current predicament because the mad genius decided to test a trans-dimensional portal just as him, his two generals and some of the other Espada walked in to talk to him, now he was in a cramped, round, dark place and he felt like his body had drastically changed from being human. Aizen stretched out his body in hopes of breaking free from his jail when he heard cracking all around him as he stretched his body to full length; He then fell out of the…eggshell? He blinked in shock as he managed to get on all fours then tried to stand on two like he was used to only to start falling over on to his side, "Eevee!"

Aizen, as he landed on his side, was in shock at his voice...it sounded like some kind of Animal's voice! He tried to stand again but could only stay in a four legged stance; he looked at what used to be hands and saw tiny white paws, he felt his ears go back flat against his head and then turned in a circle as he realized he had a fluffy fox like tail that was tipped in his actual hair color. He whined pathetically as an older gentleman walked into the room and stopped in surprise at the sight of Aizen in the incubator, the man then smiled and came over to take Aizen out.

Aizen squirmed as he was lifted out and placed on the ground near a shiny reflective surface that he automatically looked in to see what had happened to him, White fur meet his gaze as he looked into the machine and saw an adorable cat/fox-like creature where he was supposed to be. His ruff of fur around his neck was the same color of his tail tip as were the tips of his long ears, he backed away in shock when he was scooped up by the smiling gentleman and was put through a quick but humiliating examination. The man soon finished and gently patted Aizen's head as he said "Well, for a new born Eevee and a shiny one to boot, you're in tip top condition little guy!"

"Vee?" Aizen cringed at the adorable voice coming from his throat as he tried to ask what an Eevee was to the old man, the man just laugh softly then picked Aizen up as he said "You will make a young child very happy to have as their first pokemon, little guy…"

He then placed Aizen into a large glass case that had a squeaky toy and newspaper in it with a soft pet bed, gave him one last pat and then walked out of the room. Aizen whined as he pawed the glass wall of the case then sat on his new Eevee haunches as he tried to figure out WHY his body could have changed so much, the newborn Eevee sighed and managed to walk over to the bed and lay down to think with his head on his paws. He thought about his situation and sighed as he didn't have every many options at the moment plus the bed he was on was making him drowsy, he thought as he yawned cutely "_Maybe a nap wouldn't be too bad right now…"_

The next day…

Rena walked through the forest when she heard yelling nearby and the cries of a hurt animal as it was beaten, Rena hurried towards the sound and found a man beating a small fox like creature that was a dark grey with black paws, tails and hair, she ran out as the man raised his fist again, grabbed the small creature then ran into the bushes as the man bellowed in rage and tried to follow.

She ran for a good ten minutes with the animal in her arms until she found a road leading to a place called Pallet town, she hurried down the path just as a limo started to drive by then stopped a few feet ahead. A man popped his head out and asked if her pokemon was ok, she blinked and realized he meant the animal in her arms but told him what she had seen and done to rescue the poor thing. The man told her to get in and he would give her a ride to the professor's place so they could treat the poor thing, She gently clambered inside as he asked her name ad she told him hers then he told her his "My name Giovanni Rocket."

She smiled and thanked him for the ride as she gently stroked the injured Pokémon's back, Giovanni then asked something that had her pausing before she answered "Young lady, when I asked about the pokemon…you acted like you have never heard of pokemon like that Vulpix in your arms. May I ask why?"

Rena told him that she didn't know what Pokemon were because her relatives she had lived with before abandoning her in the woods kept her locked in a cupboard under the stairs most of the time, Giovanni hissed at that as his Persian jumped over to the little girl's side and cuddled with her as her pregnant tummy heaved a bit, Rena stroked the large cat's side happily as Giovanni said "I don't think I have ever seen her warm up to a person that fast before because she usually isn't a people pokemon…"

Rena giggled and told him that animals just take to her like she was their little one or something; Giovanni chuckled and ruffled her hair gently but noticed the flinch she did as it happened. His eyes grew hard as he looked out the window, not able to believe that such a sweet child had been abused that badly. He looked over that the young girl and asked if she had a place to stay at the moment, she shook her head sadly and told him last night she had slept in a hollow log to keep warm. Giovanni then promised himself that if he ever met her relatives they would be 10 feet deep underground, they then noticed that they were pulling up to the lab and Giovanni helped her out of the car as him and Persian followed the child up the steps. They were met by the Professor who saw the Pokemon in her arms as Giovanni explained what the young girl told him, Professor Oak grew grim as he lifted the small animal into his arms then hurried to the lab as he called for one of his Aides to help him.

Rena paced hurriedly as the small Vulpix as Giovanni explained to her about the different types of pokemon to take her mind off what was happening, was being fixed up. Giovanni then pulled out his laptop and began to work quietly as Rena sat down gently, she asked what he did for a living and he told her gently about his business when she got a thoughtful look on her face. She then said, "Wouldn't be better to rescue ABUSED pokemon or ones that have been abandoned? I mean they would have problems you need to work through but…the rewards after they trust you would be much better!"

Giovanni thought about that for a minute and realized she was right; he thanked her for the suggestion just as Professor Oak came out with the Vulpix in his arms all bandaged up, she hurried to the professor's side and asked if the poor thing was ok. Professor Oak smiled and nodded as he told her as long as the baby Vulpix rested, he would be just fine. She sighed in relief as she rubbed the Vulpix's ears gently then followed him where he placed the Vulpix in to a glass case on a soft pet bed then lifted the case and placed it next to a white and chocolate brown cat/fox like pokemon which looked adorable as it woke from its nap with a large yawn, it looked around with a confused look then stood as it hurried over to the front of the case and made a cute little whine as it pawed at the glass.

Aizen pawed at the damn glass as he sighed then noticed a Nine year old Girl looking at him that looked very familiar to him; she walked over and gently wiggled her fingers in front of him in an attempt to get him to play, he looked at her then noticed her emerald eyes. He paled under his fur because he knew only one person with those eyes and this young girl wasn't her unless Lily had a daughter with James after he died at the hands of the death eaters, His little sister had a little girl meaning he had a niece...

Aizen looked at the young girl as she smiled at him then turned to the case next to him where she called the older gentleman and said "Professor! The Vulpix is waking up!"

Rena came over and stood next to the professor as the small fox pokemon opened his eyes and looked around warily with Icy Blue eyes. Gin groaned as he tried to stand on two legs but he tumbled on to his side with a startled yelp of "Vulpix!"

Gin whined as the memory of what he had found himself as came back and what happened to him before blacking out, he stood on shaky paws and walked over to the glass wall where he saw an older gentleman and a familiar young girl at the man's side. He whined as his tails wagged causing her eyes to go wide; she then looked at the professor who chuckled at the pleading look she was giving him and gently lifted the Vulpix out of the glass case. Gin squirmed as he was placed in Rena's arms; he licked her arm gently as the older man asked what they should name him. Rena giggled and thought about it as she said finally "I like Gin."

Professor Oak smiled and then said "Well it seems that Gin certainly likes you...Hmm, how would you like to hold the Eevee in the case next to him?"

"I would love it! Thank you Professor!"

Aizen was then lifted out of the case and placed next to Gin in her arms as Rena snuggled both Canine pokemon happily. Gin licked her cheek happily as Aizen calmly rubbed his head against the arm of the last link he had to his sister. Oak smiled as the young girl quickly bonded with the two baby pokemon then had an idea; he grinned then noticed her yawning and said "Getting sleepy?"

Rena nodded and Oak showed her to a room that was decorated in trophies, Posters and sports stuff, he smiled and said "My grandson is out on his Pokemon journey so you can use his room for now."

Rena thanked him happily then yawned as Oak left and she placed to two Pokemon on the bed, she pulled back the covers and crawled into bed with the two Pokemon snuggling with her under the covers...

The next day...

Rena woke to voices and sat up with a sleepy look to try and find who was talking when she noticed the two baby pokemon sitting together and looking at her in surprise; Rena smiled and said good morning to the Pokemon and was surprised to hear them both say "_**Good morning.**_"

Aizen noticed her eyes go wide and Aizen realized she had just might understood him and Gin, He then asked "_**Rena-san...can you understand me**_?"

The dumbfounded nod was enough answer for him and he gave her a smile before explaining who he and Gin were and the theory on how Gin, Him and some others that had been with him and Gin at the time and the fact if they were "Pokemon" then the others must be too, Rena gently smiled as she scratched Aizen's ears which made his tail wag happily at the ear scratching and then said "I'll help you look for them, ok?"

Aizen thanked her as she scratched his and Gin's ears which Aizen had to admit felt heavenly, causing her to smile and ask if he was hungry, his stomach decided to answer for him as it let a loud rumble of hunger making the Eevee blush under his fur.

Amalthea giggled as she rubbed his ears then gently got off the bed and walked quietly to the door, carrying Aizen and Gin in her arms. She went downstairs where the Professor greeted her and offered to make breakfast for them; she smiled and nodded as she then asked if she could give something to Aizen and Gin to eat since they were hungry. The professor laughed and nodded as he led her into the Kitchen and explained since The Eevee had hatched only a day ago, he and the Vulpix who was also a day old would need formula then they could graduate to soft foods and then regular Pokemon food.

Aizen was NOT impressed at that as Rena was trying hard not to laugh, Professor Oak smiled then handed her a baby bottle with formula for normal types in it. Aizen sighed as he looked at the bottle then Rena laid him on his back gently and feed him the formula which actually tasted really good for some reason, he soon felt full as Amalthea gently tugged the bottle out of his mouth and placed him on the floor with a good scratch behind the ears. Aizen cooed at her softly as the professor then served breakfast and curled up at her feet, he briefly wondered what pokemon the others had become then shook his head as he had a feeling they would find out soon enough.

Rena then scooped Gin up gently as she was handed a bottle of Fire-type formula by Professor Oak, Gin didn't care as he sucked greedily on the bottle and filled his tummy until he could eat no more. He sighed happily as he snuggled up to his best friend from his Living life; he wondered how to tell her who he actually was when they heard the doorbell ring.

The professor answered to a slightly worried Giovanni as he gently carried his Persian into the lab and explained that she was in labor since midnight but the egg didn't seem any closer to coming out, Rena who was listening came over and looked at Persian who was slightly glaring at her trainer as she growled "_I'm fine! I just want be alone to give birth to my egg in peace._"

Rena looked nervous as she told them what Persian had said causing surprised look between the two older gentlemen as Giovanni blushed and let Persian down, Professor Oak then told her to go find somewhere comfortable and they would check on her within the hour. After Persian ran off to lay her egg, both men turned to a nervous Rena as they asked if she was a psychic.

She then told them that she didn't know because she could also talk to normal animals as well as pokemon, Giovanni chuckled at that as he told her that some Psychics could do what she was able to do but they were the more powerful psychics like Sabrina the Saffron city gym leader. Rena then smiled as the men warned her to keep it under wraps unless she trusted the person; Giovanni then remembered some stuff he had brought for Rena when she had told him that she didn't own anything like clothes or that. He had gotten his sister help him since he had been on business in the area and she gave him clothes that looked brand new and that would be perfect for a journey.

He told Rena this and she cheered happily as Gin and Aizen stood in the kitchen doorway; she hurried outside with Giovanni to help bring in the clothes that were surprisingly the right size. She was moving a box when she found something hidden in the box with a note from Giovanni's sister Amanda; she gently pulled out the egg she found and gently brushed a finger against the shell, the shell was a pretty dark black with white and emerald swirls on it and it sparkled in the light like a very thin coat of sparkle dust had been placed on it. Giovanni came back to see what was taking her so long and saw the egg; he whistled in amusement and told her that she might want Professor Oak to look at it just in case something had happened to the egg while it was in the trunk.

Rena nodded and ran inside cradling the egg gently and found the professor changing Gin's bandages, she showed him the note and egg and he gently took the egg so he could check it out. Rena smiled as Gin and Aizen had looked at the egg strangely because they could feel a familiar reiatsu coming from the egg, then the professor came back with the egg and told her the side effect of traveling in the car from such a far distance was the fetus was almost fully developed and nearly ready to hatch. She blinked at that when they heard a loud yowl of pain then nothing from nearby, Persian then walked out from the broom closest with a proud look and gently grabbed Rena's pant legs over to the closest.

Inside was a beautiful cream egg with black and blue stripes and Persian gently nosed it towards Rena who got the gesture and quickly protested but the feline kept insisting that she keep the egg, finally she gave in and gently picked the egg up as Giovanni came in and blinked at the new egg and then his Persian as he shook his head. Rena smiled and giggled as Giovanni told her that if Persian wanted something from you, it was best to listen to her.

Three days later….

Rena woke at the crack of dawn on the day of her Birthday/Start of her Journey and snuck down stairs to cook breakfast for her and the others as Gin and Aizen trotted behind her, they waited until breakfast was mostly ready then Rena fed them their own soft Pokemon food that Rena made herself for them. Professor Oak then came in and chuckled as he realized he lost the race to make breakfast for today, he asked if she was ready and she told him that she just had to have a shower and get dressed then she would be ready. She quickly ate then headed upstairs to shower while Aizen and Gin quietly talked to each other in the Living room. After her shower, Rena then proceeded to get dressed in an amethyst tube top, a black vest that had the legendary pokemon Suicune sewn onto the back, black skinny Jeans and black combat boots trimmed with sliver, she then completed the look with black fingerless gloves and amethyst Goggles on her head.

She came down the stairs and Professor Oak led her into the lab as he said "Now, you will need the essentials that every Pokemon Trainer gets...Where did I put them now?"

Rena laughed as The Professor quickly searched and found them in his lab coat pocket, he then handed her an Amethyst Pokedex, matching Gym badge case and 4 normal Pokeballs. Rena smiled happily as he passed her Aizen's Pokeball and Gin's Pokeball, she then thanked him happily and Professor Oak just smiled and said "Your first Stop is Pewter City so I'd head out pretty soon."

Rena nodded happily then hugged the professor before heading out the door with her back pack that held the two eggs and waved happily at the professor...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Nel:

Tia: 1

Baraggan: 1

Nnoitra:

Szayel:

Stark and Lilinette:

Grimmjow:

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be?

Jolteon:

Vaporeon:

Flareon:

Umbreon:

Espeon: 1

Glaceon:

Leafeon:

Sylveon:

A made up dragon evolution:

A made up steel evolution:

A made up rock evolution:

A made up ground evolution:

A made up fighting evolution:

A made up flying evolution:

A made up Poison evolution:

A made up ghost evolution:

A made up Bug evolution:

Or do you want Aizen to be able to shift between the different forms: 1

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

Ch.2

Rena smiled as she entered Viridian Forest ad decided to check on her eggs; she lowered her backpack to the ground and noticed the black egg was glowing brightly so she brought it out as it suddenly grew extremely hot making her place it on the ground. Rena watched as the egg then hatched and grew into a horse like form, her eyes were wide as the Ponyta reared then landed on all fours. The Ponyta was pure white with black and emerald flames and also had teal tear markings under its eyes, the newborn Pokemon looked around and then said "_**W-W-Where am I? What happened to Los Noches?**_"

Rena blinked as she recognized the voice of one of her twin best friends from Primary School that had died in a severe car crash, she then asked "Alex? Is that you?"

The Ponyta looked at her in shock then said "_**Rena? Rena Potter**_?"

Rena squealed and hugged his neck as she said "Alex...I've missed you and Alan so much!"

The Ponyta sighed with a smile and then nuzzled Rena as he said "_**I haven't heard my real name in so long...when I became a hollow, I went by the name Ulquiorra Schiffer.**_"

He noticed Rena's eyes go wide then she grabbed one of the round red and white balls at her waist and released a fox/Cat like creature that looked Familiar, He then realized who the creature was and said in shock "_**Aizen-sama**_?"

Aizen looked up at the Ponyta and nodded as he said "_**Szayel's machine did this to us...**_"

Ulquiorra's eye twitched at that and said "_**Szayel maybe the smartest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo but he lacks a great deal of common sense**_..."

Aizen chuckled in agreement as Rena smiled and offered her arm to Aizen; he scampered up her arm and curled up around her shoulders while she walked over to Ulquiorra. The Ponyta nuzzled Rena as they continued to walk down the path and caught up after being apart for so long, Rena then became quiet and asked "Alex, whatever happened to Alan? Did he wind up as a hollow?"

Aizen noticed Ulquiorra's eyes become sad as he said "_**To be honest...I don't know what happened to my twin brother**_..."

Rena's eyes became sad at that and hugged Ulquiorra's neck causing him to blush a bit, Aizen yawned as the sun shone down through a gap in the trees and said "_**How long until we get through the Forest**_?"

Rena giggled and said "About half an Hour or an hour..."

Ulquiorra then had an idea then said "_**Rena...do you feel like Singing**_?"

Rena got what he was saying and grinned as she said "The usual song?"

Ulquiorra nodded and Rena laughed while Aizen looked confused until they started singing a song called "Ease on Down the Road"

_**Come on and  
Ease on down, ease on down the road  
Come on, ease on down  
Ease on down, down the road  
Don't you carry nothing  
That might be a load  
Come on, ease on down  
Ease on down the road**_

Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road  
Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road  
Don't you carry nothing  
That might be a load  
Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road

Pick your left foot up  
When your right foot's down  
Come on let's keep movin'  
Don't you lose no ground  
You just keep on keepin'  
On the road that you choose  
Don't you give up walkin'  
'Cause you gave up shoes,

Ease on down, ease on down the road  
Come on, ease on down  
Ease on down the road  
Don't you carry nothing  
That might be a load  
Come on, ease on down  
Ease on down the road

'Cause there may be times  
When you think you lost your mind  
And the steps you're takin'  
Leave you three, four steps behind  
But the road you're walking  
Might be long sometimes  
You just keep on steppin'  
And you'll just be fine, yeah

Ease on down, ease on down the road  
Come on, ease on down  
Ease on down the road  
Don't you carry nothing  
That might be a load  
Come on, ease on down  
Ease on down the road

Well there may be times  
When you wish you wasn't born  
And you wake one morning  
Just to find your courage's gone  
But just know that feeling  
Only last a little while  
You stick with us  
And we'll show you how to smile, yeah

Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down  
Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down  
Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down  
Get 'em up, get 'em up, ease on down

Aizen was highly amused at seeing them sing down the path when they saw a Caterpie being picked on by a bunch of Spearow; Rena growled and quickly ran over as she scooped up the Caterpie while she dodged the Flamethrower that Ulquiorra fired at the Spearow flock causing most of them to fall on the ground and the others to take off in surprise. Rena then threw a Pokeball at a Spearow and grabbed it after the Pokeball quickly stopped shaking before running down the path with Ulquiorra keeping pace, Aizen was clinging the best he could to Rena's shoulders as she continued to run down the path with Ulquiorra with Caterpie in her arms.

They soon made it to the outside of town and she quickly recalled Aizen and got Ulquiorra into his own Pokeball before racing to the Pokemon Center, She hurried to the counter and explained to Nurse Joy where she had found the Caterpie and what happened to it. Nurse Joy quickly took the pokemon and rushed into the back while the Chansey quickly took her pokemon to get them checked out. Rena sighed as she quietly waited for her Pokeballs and the Caterpie, the Chansey then came over and handed her the Pokeballs her pokemon were in as she said "_**There you go, Little Egg. Your companions are in tip top health.**_"

"Thank you for checking them over, Chansey...is the Caterpie I brought in ok?"

"_**I'll go check for you, little egg**_."

"Thank you!"

Rena waited for about five minutes when Nurse Joy came out and told her the Caterpie would be just fine after a good night's rest, Rena sighed happily then thanked Nurse Joy before heading up to the room she had rented for the night. She released her pokemon and smiled as they settled down in different areas, she then sighed and said "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can get comfortable and head to bed."

Rena was soon done and came out while drying her hair with a happy sigh, she was in the tank top and pants set that she decided to use as PJ's as she crawled in to the bed and looked up at the Nearly full moon. She smiled as Gin curled up to her side and Aizen lay near her feet, she then went to turn out the light only to have Ulquiorra push the Button with his nose. She yawned as she said sleepily "Thanks Alex...Night."

Ulquiorra nuzzled her cheek gently as he also whispered good night then laid down on the floor when Gin poked his head up and looked at Ulquiorra, Gin quickly checked to see if Aizen and Rena were asleep then jumped to the floor to cuddle up to his younger twin brother that he thought he would never find or see again. Ulquiorra raised his head and looked at the now sleeping fox pokemon, Ulquiorra wasn't stupid and he had seen the look of brief shock on Gin's face when Rena called him by his Human name. He sighed as his brother snuggled closer then nuzzled the fox pokemon as he whispered "Good night, Alan...sweet dreams."

The next Morning...

Rena woke to the sun in her eyes and slowly sat up with a yawn; she then noticed her Spearow looking at her curiously and smiled at the bird as she said "I should come up with a Nickname for you... what about Hera?"

The Spearow blinked at her curiously and Rena laughed as she said "It's the name of a Goddess where I'm originally from."

The Spearow gained a smug look at that and flew over to land on her New Trainer's shoulder, Rena smiled and reached up to pet the Spearow who leaned into the petting happily. Rena then noticed Gin and Ulquiorra and had to giggle as she quickly grabbed a camera that she had gotten from the professor, she quietly snapped a few pictures then put the camera back in her bag while Aizen stirred from his slumber...

Aizen woke with the sun in his face as he scratched an itch behind his ear with his back…leg? He snapped awake as the memories came back on what happened the last few days and quickly looked around as he stood on all fours, Rena wished him a good morning as he looked at her and returned the gesture. Rena then turned to the Ponyta and Vulpix and debated on how to get them up; she then settled on an idea and grinned as she began to tickle Ulquiorra's side with her fingers.

The Ponyta twitched as he whickered in his sleep; Gin woke up at feeling his brother twitch and grinned at seeing the method being used to wake the Ponyta. He then decided to have some fun then said in a younger version of his voice "_**Alex, GET UP! We're going to be late for School**_!"

The Ponyta leapt to his feet with the words "_**Oh SHIT! I'm up, I'm up**_..."

Rena nearly died laughing as Ulquiorra's brain caught up to him and he glared at Gin as he said "_**I hate you SO much right now**_..."

Gin just laughed and said "_**Awww, what's the matter, Little brother? Did I wake you from a really good dream**_?"

"_**You're an ass**_..."

Aizen looked confused while Rena scooped Gin up and gently bopped his nose as she said "Alan, as funny as that was...It was also kinda rude..."

"_**Not my fault he falls for it every day, even on Saturday...**_"

Rena just shook her head in amusement and gently placed Gin on Ulquiorra's back while she went to go brush her teeth and face, Aizen then turned to Gin and Ulquiorra and said "_**Ok, what the hell is going on here? How does she know you two?**_"

The twins looked at each other then explained everything that Aizen wanted to know causing Aizen to sigh, he then said "_**So basically you two are a pair of Twins that were best friends with Rena before you died in a severe car crash and were separated causing one to become a Shingami and the other a hollow**_?"

"_**That's basically the gist of it**_..."

"_**I'm getting too old for this shit**_..."

Ulquiorra struggled to keep a smile off his face while Gin had no such qualms and started laughing at Aizen's comment; Rena then came out with her toothbrush in her mouth with a curious look and then gave a look to Ulquiorra who said "_**Trust me, you're better off not knowing, Rena.**_"

Rena just chuckled and went back into the washroom while Gin finally calmed down and they then all heard everyone's stomachs growl for food. Rena grinned as she came out and packed up her tooth brush and that then she asked "Ok, anyone hungry?"

She got a chorus of yes and she recalled Ulquiorra with the promise of giving him breakfast outside, Hera landed on her shoulder while Gin and Aizen walked at her side to the Cafeteria. It was still pretty early so there weren't very many people down yet as Rena walked over and ordered Chocolate chip Pancakes, a bowl of fresh apple slices, a small bowl of sunflower seeds and another bowl of Strawberries. The worker smiled and quickly got her order ready which Rena thanked him for then took the meal outside to the picnic table outside, Rena then released Ulquiorra who shook his mane and looked at her with a soft look to his eyes.

Rena smiled and then placed the bowl of apples down on the ground for Ulquiorra while Gin and Aizen made their way on to the table with Hera; Gin eyed the Strawberries happily while Rena quickly cut off the leaves and stems then placed the bowl in front of the two Canine pokemon. Aizen and Gin happily dug in to the sweet red berries while Rena ate her pancakes and Hera ate her sun flower seeds. Rena had to giggle as Gin managed to steal the last Strawberry from under Aizen's nose at the last second, Aizen blinked in shock then growled playfully "_**You took my Strawberry!**_"

Gin finished eating the berry then stuck his tongue out at Aizen in a playful manner as he said "_**What are you going to do about it**_?"

Aizen then tackled Gin as they wrestled a bit until Aizen managed to pin Gin underneath him and said "_**I will get you back for stealing that strawberry**_!"

"_**Promises, promises, I'll believe it when I see it**_!"

Rena just laughed and said "I wanna check on the Caterpie we rescued then we'll go train for a bit to prepare for the gym..."

Aizen and Gin nodded as Ulquiorra looked a little confused at that, Rena just kissed his muzzle gently and hugged his neck as she promised to explain later. Rena then recalled them once they were done breakfast and walked in to the Pokemon Center with Hera on her shoulder, she asked Nurse Joy about the Caterpie and Joy smiled as she said "It's doing just fine. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes please, Nurse Joy."

Hera then chirped quietly "_**Mistress, why not ask the Caterpie if it wants to join us**_?"

Rena looked surprised at hearing Hera speak to her in a regal female tone for the first time; she then smiled and said "That's an excellent idea Hera...Thank you!"

The Spearow chirped proudly and began to preen the ten year old girl's hair gently as Nurse Joy led them into the recovery room; Rena quickly spotted the sleeping Caterpie and smiled as Nurse Joy told her she could hold the cat sized pokemon. The Caterpie stirred as she picked it up and then looked up at her with big eyes, Rena giggled and gently tickled the Bug Pokemon's tummy as she said "Would you like me to be your trainer, little one? If you don't, I'm fine with that..."

The Caterpie looked at her in surprise then said in a soft dreamy female tone "_**My old trainer abandoned me because I was too weak and girly for his liking...but you are giving the choice to join you? Why?**_"

Rena's eyes softened and said "Why not? You're stronger then you look and have amazing potential waiting to be unlocked. Plus your old trainer is a fool if he doesn't understand that..."

The Caterpie then nuzzled her arm and said "_**Then I will join you, may I ask what my Name will be**_?"

Rena smiled and said "What about Luna after a dear friend of mine? Her story was very similar to yours and she grew into a very strong person..."

The Caterpie thought about it and nodded in agreement as Rena smiled and pulled an empty Pokeball from her belt as she tapped Luna's head and watched as the Caterpie was drawn into the ball. Rena then thanked Nurse Joy and Chansey before leaving the center to train her pokemon...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Nel: 1

Tia: 1

Baraggan: 1

Nnoitra:

Szayel:

Stark and Lilinette:

Grimmjow:

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be?

Jolteon:

Vaporeon:

Flareon:

Umbreon:

Espeon: 1

Glaceon:

Leafeon:

Sylveon:

A made up dragon evolution:

A made up steel evolution:

A made up rock evolution:

A made up ground evolution:

A made up fighting evolution:

A made up flying evolution:

A made up Poison evolution:

A made up ghost evolution:

A made up Bug evolution:

Or do you want Aizen to be able to shift between the different forms: 1

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

Ch.3

Rena walked back into the forest a bit then released her Pokemon, They all came out and Rena smiled happily as she began training them. They had been working on the training when a young boy ran over and said "Hi, do you want to battle me?

Rena grinned and nodded as she decided to work with Luna and Hera for this battle, the boy then scoffed and released a Rattata that quickly got into battling position. Hera and Rena watched as Luna was sent out and the boy laughed, he then sneered and said "A Caterpie? Those are so weak!"

Rena just smiled as she had checked her Caterpie's moves and level beforehand and then said "You'd be surprised at what a Caterpie is capable of if you train it the right way."

They then began to battle, the young boy yelled for his Rattata to do a tackle while Rena waited until the Rattata was almost about to hit Luna and said calmly "String shot!"

The Rattata had no time to dodge as it was hit in the eyes with the string shot causing it to miss Luna by a little bit, Rena then called out "Luna, use tackle!"

Luna did as asked and quickly knocked the Rattata for a loop before it could get the sticky sting like stuff from its eyes, Rena called for another tackle and Luna hit the Rattata hard into a tree trunk causing it to be knocked out. The Boy stared in shock then grinned as the Caterpie then began to glow brightly and morphed into a new shape that almost looked like a crescent moon, he congratulated Rena on evolving her Caterpie then said "But that won't stop me from winning!"

He then threw his second Pokeball and it released a Weedle which made Rena grin as she recalled Luna then sent out Hera to take it on, the boy smiled then called out "Poison Sting!"

"Dodge and use Fury Attack!"

Hera quickly dodged and quickly hit the Weedle four times in rapid succession then flew into the air as it tried to hit her with another Poison Sting, Rena then called out "Hera, Use Peck!"

The Spearow then swooped in at high speed and gave a powerful peck which knocked the Weedle out and the boy to gape in shock, Rena grinned as the boy gathered his Weedle and she asked "Are your pokemon going to be ok?"

The boy nodded with a smile and said "Here, this is for beating me fair and square."

He then handed her $80 and ran off to get his pokemon healed, Rena grinned and then they continued to train for a bit longer. After another two hours, Rena grinned proudly as Luna evolved again and learned a few new moves along with the others,

Aizen: Growl, Quick Attack and Bite

Gin: Quick Attack, Confuse Ray and Fire Spin

Hera: Pursuit and Aerial Ace

Luna: Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore and Gust

Ulquiorra: Tail whip, Ember, Flame Wheel and Stomp

Rena then noticed the time and said "Let's get some Lunch then hit the gym, you guys..."

She recalled everyone then began to walk back to the Pokemon Center to get her team checked out and to get some lunch, she ordered their lunch as Chansey healed her team then quickly picked up her Pokeballs and grabbed lunch on the way out. She walked over to the same picnic table as before and quickly released everyone so they could eat, Rena relaxed happily as the warm summer sun shone down on them and began to hum a simple song. Gin chuckled and said "_**Penny for your thoughts, Rena?**_"

Rena laughed and said "Just thinking about how nice it is to actually have Control over my own Life for once...The Dursleys got even worse when I hit 10 and up in our original world..."

Both Gin and Ulquiorra looked at her in worried concern as she seemed lost in thought then said "When I started going to Hogwarts, that just increased my chores and the beatings got even worse..."

Aizen was wide eyed and said "_**Why hell were you sent to the Dursleys?! Any child of your mother's to never go there according to Lily's will**_!"

Ulquiorra, Gin and Rena turned and looked at him in shock as she said "How do you know that, Aizen-san? Better yet, how the hell did you know my Mom?"

Aizen sighed and said "_**She was my younger sister...I was fighting with our parents against the death eaters the day they attacked us, last I heard was that Petunia blamed Lily for the attack and our deaths**_."

Rena had tears in her eyes as she looked down and whispered "Where was I at this time?"

Aizen jumped into her lap and rubbed his head against her stomach as he softly said "_**I'm pretty sure you weren't even born yet...but Lily knew I was a Shingami and made sure that I was to be alerted just in case Sirius and Remus couldn't take you...**_"

Rena was in shock as she said "Then I could have had a loving home? One where I'm not beaten for every little thing I did wrong or forced to do everything in the house?"

Aizen growled softly and said "_**Petunia is nothing more than a bitter and jealous middle aged woman. She had no right to do that to you and Vernon will be getting the smack down of a life time if I see him...**_"

Rena hugged her uncle as tears streamed down her face, Aizen then gently licked the tears away and nuzzled his niece as he said "_**Hey no tears now...At least we found each other now and if we ever do go back to our original world...I'll come right away for you and get you out of there.**_"

Rena smiled and said "Thank you..."

Aizen just nuzzled her cheek as Rena dried her eyes then said "Why we don't hit the gym now?"

Her pokemon looked at each other then nodded as Rena smiled happily, they quickly got directions and Rena walked in to the gym where she noticed a young man polishing the body of a HUGE snake made of large boulders. He noticed her and smiled as she pulled out her amethyst Pokedex to see what kind of pokemon it was, the machine beeped and then said in a robotic voice: "_Onix, the rock snake pokemon: It burrows through the ground at speeds of 50 MPH while feeding on large boulders"_

Rena whistled and said "Impressive!"

The young man chuckled and then asked if she was here for a badge causing her to smile shyly and nod, the young man smiled and introduced himself as Brock the gym leader. Rena smiled and introduced herself and then introduced Gin and Sousuke who were on her shoulders, Brock raised an eyebrow at seeing the two young Shiny pokemon and asked if she minded him looking at them since he wanted to be a pokemon breeder when he was older. She looked at her two canine pokemon who shrugged and let Brock gently pick them up so he could look at them, he whistled as he said "you obviously have talent with raising pokemon and training them, these two are in tip top condition for ones so young. I'm a little envious though of you for having two shiny pokemon…"

"Actually I have three shiny pokemon; Ulquiorra is only a day old..."

Brock raised an Eyebrow then asked "Can I see this third shiny?"

Rena giggled and nodded as she released Ulquiorra which had Brock whistling as he said "Impressive!"

Then Brock turned to Rena and asked if she was ready to battle, Rena nodded and told him that she had been training her pokemon she had chosen for this battle. He smiled and nodded then walked to his side of the field as he recalled his Onix and then told her that it would be a one on one battle with them being able to use two pokemon each. Rena nodded and then let Brock send out his first pokemon, he didn't disappoint her and he sent out a small boulder like pokemon that she looked up on the Pokedex. The machine told her it was a pokemon called Geodude so she smiled and sent out Aizen who barked and went into a battle stance.

Brock raised an eyebrow at her choice but shrugged and ordered Geodude to use tackle, Rena grinned and called for Aizen to use quick-attack to get in close and then use tackle. The Cat/Fox like pokemon took off at a tremendous speed and managed to get in close to hit the rock pokemon with a powerful blow that dealt some medium damage. Brock then told the Geodude to use defense curl as Rena told Aizen to combine his quick attack with a bite attack, the pokemon did as told and he managed to get in a powerful blow in that caused the Geodude to stumble backwards as Amalthea told Aizen to hit it with Growl then Quick Attack. Needless to say, the Geodude fainted and Brock smiled as he recalled his pokemon while Rena asked if it would be ok. Brock chuckled and told her that his Geodude would be fine then sent out his Onix, Rena smiled and recalled Aizen so she could rest and sent out Luna instead.

The Butterfree fluttered there innocently as Brock ordered the large pokemon to tackle the small bug pokemon and Rena grinned as the Onix got closer and closer and then ordered Luna to use string shot to blind the large pokemon! Brock watched as his Onix was blinded by the sticky web and began to thrash when Brock noticed Luna using confusion and quickly called an attack out as Luna flew close to the Onix. The attack then KO the Onix who was tired already from the thrashing, Brock recalled the large pokemon and walked over to Rena to shake her hand on a job well done. Rena smiled as he told her that she was worthy of the boulder badge and handed her a small silvery gray badge in the shape of a boulder.

Rena thanked him happily and Brock ruffled her hair as he wished her luck on her journey, Rena beamed at him then hurried to the pokemon Center for the night. She entered her room and released her pokemon as she locked the door, she smiled and sat on the window seat as her, Aizen, Ulquiorra and Gin watched the sunset together. Aizen and Gin sat in her lap to watch the approaching night sky when Gin and Aizen suddenly felt strange and quickly crawled off Rena's lap. Ulquiorra also felt strange while the sun finished setting and a glow surrounded Aizen, Ulquiorra and Gin.

Rena watched in shock as Gin and Ulquiorra shifted to human forms around her age and her uncle shifted to his adult form, Rena then noticed the full moon outside and started giggling as she said "I think the moon has something to with this...it's almost like you're WerePokemon..."

Aizen had to chuckle softly at Gin and Ulquiorra's face as it seemed they had reverted to their forms from before they died, their hair was a matching deep black while Gin's eyes remained blue and Ulquiorra's remained a jade green. Aizen could easily see the resemblance now then turned to his niece as she yawned; he smiled and told her to hop in the shower before bed. Rena nodded with a smile and gave him a quick hug before heading into the Bathroom; Gin watched her head in and waited until the water started then said "Why the hell are you an adult and we aren't?"

Aizen shrugged then said in a teasing tone "But you two certainly look good as 9 year olds..."

Meanwhile...

Arceus chuckled as he watched Gin, Ulquiorra and Aizen debated just why they had become human, he then whispered softly "_**You all deserve a second chance...at love and family.**_"

Meanwhile back with Rena...

Rena came out of the bathroom in her PJ's and yawned as she crawled into bed, Aizen gently tucked her in as he wished her a good night causing a sleepy smile. She whispered good night to him and the others as she drifted into dreamland, Aizen chuckled and then went grab one of the three extra bunk bed slots in the room. Gin and Ulquiorra both grabbed a top bunk and Aizen grabbed the only other bottom bed, they soon drifted off as Aizen thought "_I will protect my niece...she deserves that and so much more..._"

The next day...

Aizen woke before sunrise along with Ulquiorra and Gin, Ulquiorra climbed down off the Top bunk while Gin yawned and looked around sleepily. Aizen suddenly felt pain centered on his ears and tail bone as the sun started to peek over the tree tops, he realized what was happening and couldn't help the feeling of dismay as he, Ulquiorra and Gin returned to their pokemon forms. Aizen sighed as he looked at his little white paws where human hands had been minutes before; he then heard the Alarm clock go off that they had set the night before. Rena groaned and slapped it off before rolling over, Aizen was highly amused as Rena buried her head under the covers until Gin decided to take a flying leap on to her stomach.

Rena jolted into a sitting position as she tried to catch her breath and glared at the laughing Vulpix, she then grinned evilly and began tickling his paw pads in retaliation causing Gin to laugh even harder, Aizen was laughing as Gin cried out for mercy and Rena said "There is NO mercy in a tickle fight!"

Ulquiorra chuckled at his brother's plight and said "_**You're on your Own, Alan**_..."

Rena then stopped tickling him and got up to get dressed while Gin caught his breath from laughing...

6 hours later...

Rena walked in peace with Gin, Aizen and Ulquiorra as she got closer to Mount Moon; she grinned then started singing "Miss Suzy had a Steamboat" at the top of her lungs which Gin and Ulquiorra joined in on the second chorus. Aizen was amused as he had never seen this side of Ulquiorra and it was nice to see the Arrancar relax a bit, they then saw the pokemon centre up ahead and picked up the pace.

Rena wandered into the Pokemon centre and quickly got her pokemon checked over, Nurse Joy smiled at her and suggested that she go into the cave at night and try to catch some of the pokemon that were active in the cave and at night after her pokemon were done their checkup. Rena nodded and thanked her for the tip; she grinned and collected her Pokeballs as she headed outside and into the cave. She got inside and released Gin and Aizen who promptly around and gave her a curious look as she told them why they were in the cave and then they walked further into the cave a little ways where they were attacked by a Zubat.

Rena yelped as it smacked her with a wing causing Aizen to tackle it while Gin used Ember to injure it, the Zubat was burned by the ember and Aizen pinned the bat pokemon and asked "_Why the hell did you attack us!"_

"_Aizen-sama?"_

"_Tousen, What in the world?"_

Aizen backed off and Tousen tried to get up but he was in too much pain, Rena then quickly pulled out a potion and burn heal as she knelt beside the small pokemon and treated his wounds. Tousen sighed in relief and then fumbled to nudge the young girl's hand in thanks, Rena smiled as Aizen asked if Tousen would be willing to join them and the Zubat nodded as Amalthea gently tapped him with a Pokeball and he was sucked in, Rena hugged Aizen and Gin then they headed back towards the entrance of the cave. Aizen raced ahead with Gin as they wanted to be in the room they rented before they changed into their human forms, Amalthea saw them stop and look up at the sky in shock as she caught up and followed their gaze to the stars shining above them while the last rays of sunshine faded. She paled and looked around to see a grove of thick trees and pointed it out as Gin and Aizen hurried to the trees with Rena following, she made sure Ulquiorra and Tousen were released as the glow happened and returned the four pokemon to human form...

Tousen was in shock as the others explained about the human forms they seem to have gained at night only and also explained who Rena was to Ulquiorra, Gin and Aizen. Tousen took a minute to absorb the information and then said "So what do you think we should do?"

Rena sighed and said "I think we should wait until morning because it's too dangerous to attempt the cave tonight..."

Aizen and the others agreed so they set up camp in the trees where no one could see them, Rena yawned as they settled down for the night and wished everyone a good night. The others returned the gesture and they all drifted off...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Nel: 1

Tia: 2

Baraggan: 1

Nnoitra:

Szayel:

Stark and Lilinette:

Grimmjow: 1

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be? You have one more chapter to vote for this Poll!

Jolteon:

Vaporeon:

Flareon:

Umbreon:

Espeon: 1

Glaceon:

Leafeon:

Sylveon:

A made up dragon evolution:

A made up steel evolution:

A made up rock evolution:

A made up ground evolution:

A made up fighting evolution:

A made up flying evolution:

A made up Poison evolution:

A made up ghost evolution: 1

A made up Bug evolution:

Or do you want Aizen to be able to shift between the different forms: 4

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

Ch.4

Three hours after midnight...

Aizen woke with the feeling of something was wrong and sat up to look around the camp site, he saw what was wrong immediately and quickly hurried to Rena's side as she made tiny whimpers while she tossed and turned from the nightmare she was having. He gently scooped her up and held her close as she suddenly jolted awake and quickly looked around with fear filled eyes, He quickly calmed her down and watched as the fear left her eyes when she realized who was holding her and where she was.

Aizen gently hugged her and asked "Want to talk about the dream?"

Rena just cuddled up to him and said "Not really, it's such an old dream it rarely bugs me when I wake up..."

Aizen could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth but decided not to press on it; He had to smile as Rena yawned and snuggled closer to him, he then hummed a slow song that he had written for Lily's wedding as Rena drifted into a peaceful slumber at the sound of the song. He slipped her back into her Sleeping bag and then walked back over to his sleeping spot, he looked up at the star filled night sky and smiled before settling down and going back to sleep...

The next morning...

Rena smiled as she woke up with the warm sun shining down on her and sat up with a good stretch; she had to smile at seeing her companions still sleeping in the clearing and quickly got up to make breakfast...

Gin, Aizen and Ulquiorra all raised their heads sleepily as they caught the smell of breakfast; they stood up and walked over as Aizen moaned "_**Teeeeeaaaa**_."

Rena giggled as she set her Uncle's morning tea down for him after she made sure it was cooled enough for him to drink, she then dished out breakfast as Tousen finally woke up and let out a little squeak as he realized he was back in his Zubat form. Rena smiled and helped him get over to his dish of food which he thanked her for, they ate quietly in a comfortable silence then Rena checked on the egg in her backpack to find it had heated up a bit more causing a smile on her face. She then cleaned up the clearing quickly as Hera and Tousen yawned, Rena smiled at them and asked if they wanted to be put into their Pokeballs so they could sleep. Tousen and Hera nodded so she recalled the Zubat and Spearow...

Two hours later….

Rena was walked through the tunnel and was challenged by 10 people already to a pokemon battle, she sighed in relief as they came halfway through the cave when she suddenly heard what sounded like an injured pokemon from deeper in the cave. She followed the cry deeper and deeper until she found an Underground lake with the injured pokemon in it; Rena stared in shock at the Lapras with a good Size Gash on its front flipper then snapped out of it. She slowly walked towards the Lapras as she pulled out a couple Potions; The Lapras eyed her warily as Rena knelt beside the fin and began spraying the fin with the Potions. The Lapras made a pained noise as its fin was healed slowly but Rena kept spraying the Potions on the wound until it was completely gone, The Lapras looked at her then said in a soft female tone "_**Thank you**_..."

Rena smiled and then asked "Lapras, how did you wind up in this cave and get that wound?"

The Lapras sighed and said "_**The person who abandoned me in this cave gave me the wound because I wasn't leveling up fast enough for him**_..."

Rena grew angry and said "If I ever meet him, his ass is cooked! You just don't abandon a pokemon for a reason as stupid as they're not leveling up fast enough!"

The Lapras then smiled and said "_**Young lady...what's your name? Mine is Tia**_..."

"I'm Rena...are you one of the espada that were accidently sent to this world?"

The Lapras looked Surprised and nodded as Rena quickly released her uncle, Tia stared at shock at her leader before starting to laugh at his new form. Aizen just sighed and waited for her to stop laughing, Tia stopped after about a minute or two then said **"**_**Aizen-Sama? What in the world happen to us**_**?"**

**"**_**Szayel's crazy invention is what happened**_**…"**

**"**_**That man needs a good beating**_**…"**

"_**Now, that I agree with**__**!"**_

Rena giggled then said "Uncle Sousuke, I do have an extra Pokeball if Tia-san wishes to come with us..."

Tia smiled at her and nodded as Rena gently held up the Pokeball as Tia tapped her nose against it, Tia was then sucked into the ball and faded into thin air as Rena and Aizen smiled at finding another one of the espada. Rena then picked her uncle up and head back up the way she came and then headed out of the cave...

Three hours later...

Mewtwo was injured and on the run from a mad man who found him and was determined to use him for killing off his old boss and his company; he hurried towards Cerulean city and hid inside a small abandoned cave just as large bang of thunder sounded followed by Lightning over top the cave. He then heard footsteps and the sounds of a young human laughing as she ran towards the cave for shelter from the rain. She duck under the overhang and looked up only to stop in shock at the sight of him lying there injured, she slowly approached him then knelt at his side as he glared at her but he couldn't help but think he had seen her somewhere before.

Her voice entered her thoughts as a cool hand brushed against the large gash in his side. He hissed in pain as he turned his gaze back on her while the human searched her bag for something, he told her that he would never be captured and she just smiled at him as she pulled out some super potions. She then dipped a handkerchief into a spring nearby and began to clean the wound gently; Mewtwo looked at her as she then began to spray the super potions on the wound and asked "_Why are you helping me human?_"

Rena looked at him in surprise then smiled as she asked if she could explain her story, Mewtwo agreed and listened as she told him about her life. Mewtwo blinked as she finished and then asked "_How are you still sane after all that?"_

Rena blinked and said "Because I knew there were people who truly cared about me and that kept me going in the tough times…"

Mewtwo looked at her with a thoughtful gaze as she gently bandaged the wound then pulled back when she noticed the time and released her pokemon, Mewtwo's eyes went wide when five of her pokemon glowed as the sun finished setting behind the blanket of clouds. He watched as they became human and then asked "_Who or what are your companions?_"

Rena giggled as she explained about her Pokemon's true identities causing Mewtwo to chuckle and say "_So you're the one Arceus helped_..."

"Arceus? Who's that?""

Mewtwo explained about the god Pokemon and that he was more than likely the one who had brought Rena to the Pokemon Dimension for her second chance at a childhood. Rena smiled at the explanation and thanked the legendary for telling her about Arceus, she then yawned and got her sleeping bag out of her bag. Mewtwo watched as she crawled in to the warm portable "Bed" and drifted to sleep as she wished everyone in the cave a good night...

Midnight...

Mewtwo watched the young girl who captured his interest as she slept and decided to travel with her but how to disguise himself? Mewtwo had no skill at illusions and couldn't use the pokemon move Transform, like his mother Mew…so what could he do? He sighed and thought about it as he realized he was overlooking the answer, He quickly created the objects he needed from the crystals in the cave and placed it beside her...

Rena woke to the sound of birds and noticed her companions had returned to being pokemon while Mewtwo was missing from the cave. She sighed and sat up when she noticed a beautiful black and purple crystal Pokeball and a clear crystal flute beside her, she gently picked them up and slipped them into her back pack while her companions woke up and they began their journey again to Cerulean city.

Two hours later...

Rena entered the city and headed to the pokemon center to get her team healed, she smiled at Nurse Joy who smiled back and told her that it would be about ten to fifteen minutes until her pokemon were ready. Rena nodded as she went to the cafeteria and got some fresh Apple slices, Strawberries and some Sunflower seeds for her pokemon. She grabbed some lunch for herself also and grabbed her order after being called over to get her pokemon; she headed outside where she found that almost all the picnic tables were full except for one where a red headed Girl that was just a bit older then her, was sitting.

Rena walked over and asked "Mind if me and my Pokemon join you, Miss?"

Misty jerked her head up at hearing the voice of a young girl and smiled, she nodded and said "Sure, I don't mind! Some company would be nice at the moment."

Rena sat down and introduced herself as Misty also introduced herself, Rena smiled as a cute little egg like pokemon then chose to pop its head out of Misty's bag with a chirp of "_**Hungry, Mama**_!"

Rena giggled and told Misty what the Togepi had said causing Misty to look surprised but she smiled and grabbed Togepi's food to feed the little one, Rena then released her Pokemon with a smile and said "Chow time Guys!"

Misty's eyes were wide at seeing the three shiny pokemon and Rena noticed causing a soft laugh from her, Rena then explained how she got the three and Misty smiled as Ulquiorra nuzzled Rena for his apples. Rena grinned and fed her pokemon before eating her sandwiches as Misty engaged her in conversation, Misty lost track of time as she had fun talking with Rena about normal teenager stuff. She then realized the time and excused herself to head home...

Few hours later...

Rena yawned as she headed into her room that she had rented for the night and released everyone from their Pokeballs, they watched as the last rays of sunlight faded and waited for their change into humans. Rena blinked in shock after about ten minutes because her uncle, Tousen, Gin and Ulquiorra never returned to human form, Gin whined as he said "_**Why the hell are we not human?**_"

Aizen looked outside at the moon as he turned the idea over in his head and said "_**I think it's because the three days of the full moon are over**_..."

Ulquiorra and Gin looked at each other then chuckled; Rena looked at her two best friends and asked "Ok what's up with you two?"

Gin looked at her with innocent eyes along with Ulquiorra and said "_**Nothing, just thinking.**_"

"Excuse me? I know you two jokesters better then that! Now what are you planning?"

Gin and Ulquiorra then sighed with a smile and said "_**well...we were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or play Smash Bros 64**_..."

Rena grinned evilly as she said "Oh definitely Smash Bros...I shall kick both of your arse with Zelda!"

Gin just said "_**We'll see about that**_!"

Ten Minutes later...

Aizen was laughing with Hera and Luna while Gin managed the controller with his paws while Rena grinned, they quickly chose their characters and proceeded to fight on the course chosen by the computer. Rena grinned as about another ten minute later, she had thoroughly whipped Gin in a 5 out of 10 match. Gin just laughed as Ulquiorra snickered as Rena said "Anyone up for a movie?"

Aizen and the others raised a limb above their heads and Rena quickly looked through the movies, she found one that was the Pokemon version of her favorite movie and pulled it out. Gin had to grin as she popped the Princess Bride in and curled upon the floor while leaning against Ulquiorra's side, Gin and Aizen quickly grabbed a spot on her lap and settled down as they watched the movie...

Aizen yawned as the movie ended and got up to turn the DVD player and TV off, he turned back to his niece and found her slumbering peacefully along with Gin and Ulquiorra. He didn't have the heart to wake her as he smiled and pulled the blanket from the bed, he then dragged it over to her and cover her up before licking her cheek gently. He then got comfy and went to sleep himself as he yawned while thinking "_I have a feeling tomorrow will be very Interesting_..."


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Nel: 1

Tia: 2

Baraggan: 1

Nnoitra:

Szayel:

Stark and Lilinette:

Grimmjow: 1

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be? This is the last chapter to vote for this Poll!

Jolteon:

Vaporeon:

Flareon:

Umbreon:

Espeon: 1

Glaceon:

Leafeon:

Sylveon:

A made up dragon evolution:

A made up steel evolution:

A made up rock evolution:

A made up ground evolution:

A made up fighting evolution:

A made up flying evolution:

A made up Poison evolution:

A made up ghost evolution: 1

A made up Bug evolution:

Or do you want Aizen to be able to shift between the different forms: 4

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

Ch.5

Meanwhile...

Arceus had called a meeting of the legendaries and they were waiting on Mew who had gone to look for Mewtwo, Mew then popped into the meeting with Mewtwo, looking shocked causing the others to ask what happened. Mewtwo looked at them and said "_I've chosen a young Girl for my trainer._"

Silence was all that could be heard in the open field on the island they held their meetings then yells of "_WHAT_" rang through the meadow, Arceus quickly asked what the child's name was and Mewtwo told him with a smirk causing Arceus to laugh his arse off. The others looked at him in confusion as he then got himself under control and told the others that it was the same child he had called them here to talk about. Mew looked at him in shock as she said "_So the child that Mewtwo chose as his trainer was the one you helped?_"

Arceus nodded in amusement as Suicune and Mew looked at each other then asked why this child would have captured Mewtwo's attention. Arceus sighed and told all the legendaries about her life at the hands of her headmaster and relatives, the legendaries were furious at what Arceus had told them and wanted to rip her relatives a new one. Arceus quickly called for attention and then told them that if they wanted to test her or maybe have her as their trainer, they had to face her in a battle so she could prove herself to them...

Meanwhile...

Rena grinned as she won the battle against Misty with a little creativity and collected her Cascade Badge with a smile; Misty congratulated her on her win and wished her Luck in Vermilion City against the gym leader. Rena threw a hug at the older girl and said "I hope I can see you again, Misty!"

Misty returned the hug with a grin and then watched as Rena ran out of the building; she then sighed and headed back into her living quarters for a nap...

Rena grinned as she started down the path to Vermilion City and released her uncle, Ulquiorra and Gin, She then gently pulled out the crystal flute that Mewtwo had left for her and began to play a familiar video game song. Gin had to smile along with Ulquiorra as she played the Hyrule field theme song on the flute; Aizen just listened in contentment at the song as she then began to play Zelda's lullaby. They walked for about a good two hours when they decided to take a break under a nice shady tree in a clearing just off the road; Rena sat down on a stump in the middle of the clearing and smiled as she let her other three companions out to join them. Rena then began to play her flute again as Aizen sat at her feet and watched as Gin SOMEHOW managed to convince Ulquiorra to play tag with him and the others.

Suddenly Ulquiorra stopped and began to sniff the air curiously; Gin looked at him and said "_**What's up, Alex**_?"

"_**I smell a pokemon and the scent of blood...it's nearby.**_"

Rena placed her flute in her backpack and asked in what direction was the scent coming from, Ulquiorra told her and Rena quickly hurried in the direction he had told her where she found the injured pokemon. Rena gently knelt by the small, green, Fairy like pokemon and gently reached out to touch it, the pokemon noticed and a bunch of thorny whips surrounded the small pokemon as it cried in pain trying to get away. Rena quickly but gently caught the small pokemon and held it gently as she said "Shhh, Little one, I won't hurt you...I just want to help."

"_**LIAR! You're just like all the humans I've met**_!"

Rena just smiled as she stood up walked over to a nearby stream where she wetted her handkerchief and began to gently clean the wounds on the small pokemon, Rena hummed as she worked to keep the pokemon calm then grabbed her bag and pulled out two super potions. The pokemon watched warily as she gently sprayed the wounds and they began to heal, Rena then reached back in to her bag once the wounds were healed and pulled out a large bar of chocolate that she broke up into equal amounts for all 7 pokemon.

Rena smiled as she offered the small Fairy like Pokemon its share and it looked at the stuff in confusion, Rena giggled and said "It's chocolate, little one. It's a sweet treat that humans and pokemon can eat..."

The pokemon looked at her then at the chocolate before reaching out and grabbing a small piece to pop in its mouth; The Pokemon's eyes went wide and it squealed happily as it popped another piece into its mouth. Rena giggled and warned the pokemon not to eat too fast or it would get a stomach ache, the pokemon then slowed down but continued eat the chocolate happily. The pokemon was soon done and then looked up at the human girl that helped it and said "_**Thank you human...I got into a fight with some trainer who thought I was an easy target**_..."

Rena sighed and said "It's trainers like him or her that are giving us a bad rap..."

The pokemon had to giggle at her expression then heard a voice nearby causing it to panic a bit, Rena then opened her backpack and told the pokemon to hide in it until she was away from who was coming towards them. The pokemon did as asked and Rena recalled her pokemon then raced towards the road away from the voice she had heard, she could tell the person was mad and giggled at the cursing that they were doing. She made it back on to the road and hurried down the road until she couldn't hear the voice swearing, once she was sure the person was gone, Rena opened her back pack and had to smile because the Mystery Pokemon was fast asleep in her bag.

She smiled and gently closed her backpack then replaced on her back before continuing down the road to Vermilion City...

Meanwhile...

Arceus had called Suicune, Mew and Darkrai to him about something concerning Amalthea and them. They quickly arrived and Arceus smiled as he thanked them for coming so quickly, Mew asked what he had called them for and Arceus sighed as he asked if they remembered a young child from about 200 years ago that the three adopted by blood adoption. Mew and the other two nodded in confusion as Suicune then said "_But she disappeared but two years after that_..." Arceus then told them_ "__**That**__ is true, but it turns out that she was from Amalthea's original home dimension and she had found a rift between the worlds when she was a small child. She then found the rift again and returned home but the blood adoption took a backseat to her human blood. Amalthea is her great-great granddaughter through her Father's side of the family.__"_

Mew, Suicune and Darkrai gasped at that as they realized that meant that the young girl was of their flesh and blood, Mew then asked "_Does that mean she can take on a form of a legendary?_"

Arceus nodded and told them that she would need to be taught to access her Pokemagus form and powers. Mew, Darkrai and Suicune looked at each other then asked what her element type/types would be this way they could make their decision, Arceus then told them that she was a Water/Dark type pokemon with the ability to use some Psychic attacks and that she would be able to breathe underwater once her powers fully woke up.

Darkrai then smirked and said "I'll teach her when she comes to Sinnoh or if she needs me earlier, I'll go to her.

Suicune and Mew also agreed to teach her to Arceus's pleasure and he thanked them as they then began to plot on how to help Rena even more...

Meanwhile, Back with Rena...

Rena yawned as she found a clearing as the sun went down, she then quickly got a campfire built and ready to be lit then got the rest of the campsite set up. She then released her team and asked what they wanted for supper, just then they heard a questioning sound from her backpack and Rena smiled as she opened her bag and asked "Did you have a nice nap?"

Aizen had to smile as the Mystery pokemon stuck its head out of the backpack and looked around with a sleepy, confused look, Rena then gently lifted the pokemon out and said "I'm going to make some supper for everyone, Is there anything you would like?"

The pokemon thought about it and shrugged as it said "I'm not really picky as long as it's yummy..."

Rena laughed and said "That's fine with me, little one."

She then gently set the pokemon done and began to cook scrambled eggs with bacon and Cheese mixed into it, She soon had it ready and dished it out to everyone in the clearing...

Two hours later...

Rena yawned sleepily as she then got ready to head to bed; she slipped into her sleeping bag and was soon out like a light. The Mystery pokemon watched as her pokemon curled up around her and went to sleep, the pokemon then smiled and flew over to plant a gentle kiss on the kind child's head before flying off...

The next day...

Rena walked for about another two hours when she saw the city up ahead, Rena smiled as they walked into the city and she decided to explore a bit. She was walking in the park when she was shoved to the side by a rude girl that reminded her of Dudley, she paused as she considered confronting the girl but shrugged as she decided it wasn't worth her time.

The girl then turned as Rena began to walk away and called her something that made her stop and turn slowly with her head down causing her bangs to hide her eyes. A tall muscular man with short spiky blonde hair watched as Rena raised her head and revealed glowing emerald eyes as she proceeded to cuss out the older girl that had pushed her and called her such a rude name. The bully actually ran away frightened and Surge managed to catch Rena as she collapsed from over using her powers a bit, Surge chuckled and thought "_Well this should be interesting tomorrow..._" as he carried the young child to the pokemon centre where Nurse Joy gently took Rena from him.

The next day…

Rena groaned as she woke up with a massive headache when Nurse Joy walked in and asked if she was ok after what happened yesterday. Rena blinked then thought and blushed as she remembered what happened when she lost her temper, she told the nurse that she was fine and asked who brought her to the Pokemon centre. The nurse smiled and told her that the person wished to remain anonymous for now; Rena nodded and then asked if her pokemon were ok and the nurse nodded with a smile. Rena grinned as her pokemon were handed to her and she quickly got dressed and after a quick breakfast, Rena then hurried towards the gym as she planned who to use in her battle. She entered the gym and smiled at the old fashion gym look it had, she then politely called out to the gym leader for a battle. Surge who was watching from the shadows then stepped out and said "Challenge accepted, Kid!"

Rena spun on her heel as she had a Pokeball in her hand, ready to throw. Surge laughed and asked if she was ready to get her ass kicked by him. Rena just smirked and told him that he was the one going to lose; he chuckled then told her it would be a one on one battle causing her to grin like a shark that scented blood. She threw out her choice and Surge blinked at the shiny Vulpix that had its eyes narrowed to slits and its tails wagging, he then smirked and called out his Raichu.

Rena then started off the battle with ember and the Raichu managed to dodge it as it came in close with a Mega-Punch, Gin was sent flying because he didn't dodge in time and landed on his feet as he winced and panted in pain. He growled then Rena smirked and ordered him to use quick attack and double team in a combo, Gin smirked and quickly used the Pokemon version of Shunpo to confuse the poor mouse while using the illusions that he created. Rena cheered then asked him to use Wisp o' Will which Gin did and landed a hit on the Raichu's tail, Surge gritted his teeth then ordered his pokemon to use Thunder-shock on the Vulpix which scored a direct hit. Gin tumbled back to his side of the field and tried to get back up because he wanted to win for his best friend; he managed to get to all fours but collapsed as the battle took its toll, the last thing he heard was Rena yelling worriedly "GIN!"

Gin groaned as he woke in a hospital bed in his pokemon form and struggled to sit up when he noticed a sleeping Rena with tears stains on her face. He whined as he managed to get closer to her and pawed her face gently, Rena stirred and sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes then looked at him with a look of relief. He nuzzled her and winced as he moved the wrong way, Rena gently got him to lie down and stroked his head as she smiled weakly and said "I'm glad you're ok Gin…"

Gin licked her face as Nurse Joy came in with a box and opened it as Rena asked what it was. Nurse Joy then explained her Vulpix was at its peak level after learning the speed attacks but to face Surge, she also need power, something Gin didn't have enough of at the moment. She then showed the open box to them and Rena gasped in awe at the pretty stone that looked like frozen flames, Nurse Joy then explained that it was a firestone that Vulpix and other fire types use to evolve. Gin quickly understood as did Rena and he looked at her with pleading eyes as she held the stone, Rena nodded and held the stone out to him as he then touched it with his nose. A brilliant white light then surrounded him as Rena shielded her eyes.

Meanwhile, inside the light…

Gin groaned as his chubby body stretched and grew into a lean muscular frame and he felt his tails lengthen and split until he could feel nine tails twitching behind him. The light died and Rena along with Nurse joy, stared in shock at the gorgeous silvery white fox with dark gray accents on its body. Gin barked as all nine tails wagged happily and leaned to lick her face; Rena giggled and rubbed his ears gently as he rubbed his head against her cheek. Gin then hopped off the bed gently and walked around to get used to his new form, Rena watched in amusement as he trotted over and laid his head in her lap casing her to scratch his ears. Nurse joy smiled then left the room as Rena said "You look amazing, Alan..."

Gin grinned and said "_**I feel Amazing and I want a rematch with the Raichu**_..."

Two days later…

Rena headed back into the gym as she smiled softly at the Pokeball in her hand and called out Surge for a rematch. The Gym leader came out of the shadows and smiled as he accepted the rematch then asked if the Vulpix she used was ok as she had been sobbing when she took him to the pokemon centre. She smiled and told him that Gin was fine and wanted the rematch just as much as her, the gym leader grinned and told her to get ready then as he sent out the same pokemon as last time. Rena then grinned as she threw her Pokeball and yelled "Time to shine, Gin!"

Gin came out with an eerie howl as he shook his head while Surge stared in shock at the shiny Ninetails. The Raichu grinned at the prospect of a tougher battle and quickly got into a fighting stance and Gin copied the Mouse Pokemon. Rena grinned and told Gin to use Quick attack combined with Fire-wheel to surround the Raichu, Surge blinked in shock then told his Raichu to use Safeguard against the flames. Gin quickly acted first and managed to burn the Raichu before Safeguard activated, Surge gritted his teeth and told his pokemon to use thunder-shock and then mega-punch. Gin managed to dodge the thunder-shock but was hit by the mega punch which knocked him back to his side of the field. Gin stood as he winced at the pain in his ribs from the attack and heard Rena call for him to use that move they finally mastered yesterday.

Gin grinned as he let the Raichu think he was almost down for the count and it charged in close to use another Mega-Punch, Gin smirked when it was about two feet in front of him and used Flamethrower at point blank range. Needless to say the poor Raichu got barbequed quite badly and was barely hanging on to unconsciousness , Rena then asked Gin to use Quick attack and he quickly knocked the other pokemon to their side of the field as they passed out in midair.

Surge stared in shocked amusement then recalled his pokemon and walked over to Rena's side of the field. He thanked her for the battle then handed her the Thunder badge with a smile, Rena grinned and thanked him as she turned to go and then had a funny idea. She turned to him and asked if he wanted to hear a joke and Surge smirked as he nodded, Rena took a deep breath and said "How many gym leaders does it take to change a light Bulb?"

Surge blinked then said "I don't know, how many?"

Rena grinned and said "One but they have to be really bright!"

Surge laughed and ruffled her hair as he told her that was a good joke; Rena giggled and then gave him a handshake. She then quickly left for the Pokemon centre and got Gin healed before she decided to head for the next town...


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Nel: 1

Baraggan: 1

Nnoitra:

Szayel:

Stark and Lilinette:

Aizen will be able to shift between the different forms since that was the winning vote!

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

Ch.6

Rena giggled as her uncle stared up at Gin's new form and then began to sulk, Rena scooped up him up for a cuddle as Gin wagged his tails with a smile. Aizen snuggled in to his Niece's arms then perched on her shoulder as he nuzzled her cheek. Rena giggled and then they started down the road to Celadon city for the next badge, Gin trotted at her side contently as they headed down the dirt path.

Mewtwo was following her at a distance as she walked through the beautiful scenery, he watched her as she smiled at her uncle and Gin causing Mewtwo to smile at seeing the small child so happy.

One hour later...

Rena was walking when an older gentleman with crazy eyes charged her and grabbed Aizen before taking off and running, Rena yelled for her uncle when he suddenly bit the man and ran towards Rena as fast as he could. He whimpered in pain as the man managed to get in front of him and kicked him into a tree, Aizen watched in slight fear as the man approached him when a Familiar Pokemon flew in front of him.

Mewtwo snarled for the man to leave his companions alone causing the old man to growl that Mewtwo was his pokemon that would carry him to greatness and help him get his revenge. Mewtwo smirked and asked if the man had the special Pokeball that could capture him, the man snarled angrily and then asked what he meant by that. Rena then remembered the Pokeball she had found beside her when she had helped Mewtwo as Mewtwo looked at her and nodded. Mewtwo watched the crystal Pokeball come out of nowhere and capture him; the crazy old man watched the ball fly back to Rena and snarled as he charged her only to get knocked down by Gin.

Rena ran past the man to scoop her uncle up while the man was stunned and kept running with Gin at her side. They stopped when they got about half a mile away and she knelt to check on Aizen who was panting heavily, he told her that his ribs were in a lot of pain causing her to feel his side. She found that his ribs were cracked so she headed for the city. By the time she made it to the city, the sun was starting to down so she hurried to the pokemon center to get her pokemon checked over. They entered the room that she had rented and she placed Sousuke on the bed as his Ribs were bandaged and was on "Bed rest" for two days. He sighed as the other four were released from their Pokeballs and Gin walked over, Aizen then tried to stand to get into a more comfortable position as he hissed in pain.

Ulquiorra noticed the Crystal Pokeball attached to Amalthea's belt, he quickly asked what happened to them and who's Pokeball was still on her belt. Rena blinked in shock at forgetting her newest Pokemon and quickly released the legendary; Mewtwo yawned then looked at his new mistress who asked if he could help tell the story of how he joined up with them. Mewtwo smiled gently and nodded as he also told her that he would answer any of her questions she had. The story was quickly told and then Rena looked confused and worried as she asked "Why choose me for your trainer?"

Mewtwo looked at her in surprise then smiled as he said "_Why not you? You have the purest heart I have ever seen...the only other human who has a heart as pure as yours is a male trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum. Ash is an amazing Trainer but he is someone I consider an acquaintance..."_

Rena blush as Gin and Aizen agreed with the legendary, to Mewtwo's amusement. Ulquiorra then asked about the flute and Pokeball and Mewtwo told them that Rena had briefly mentioned that she had learned to play the flute in school but her flute had been destroyed. He then told them that each legendary had a special Pokeball meant only for them and that only the person that the legendary chose as their trainer, would be able to use it. Rena was shocked at that and then blushed as Mewtwo told her that he felt that she was the best choice for any legendary's trainer, Rena thanked him then stood and gathered her bath stuff as she told them she was going to soak in the tub for a bit.

One hour later...

Rena recalled her pokemon expect Mewtwo, he looked at her in confusion as she asked about his past and what made him so mistrustful of humans. So Mewtwo told her his past and about what Giovanni had done to him, Rena was so surprised to hear that but she sighed and decided to call Giovanni since he could verify Mewtwo's story. Rena headed for the phones downstairs after she recalled Mewtwo and called the number he had given her.

Giovanni was surprised to see Rena on the phone and noticed she seemed kind of worried about something, he asked what was wrong since he noticed she was in a private phone booth. She told him what happened and about the new pokemon she had caught. Giovanni was shocked but he sighed and told her about the project that created Mewtwo and his attempts to regain control of Mewtwo. Rena could see the regret on his face and told him that she understood but maybe finding a way to make it up to Mewtwo would be a way to mend the rift. Giovanni nodded and told her to keep Mewtwo a secret for now as she realized someone was waiting to use the phone.

Giovanni as he hanged up the phone, thought about Rena and how she was so special and unique. He then debated his thoughts on what he wanted to do for Rena and he smiled softly, he then started to phone who he needed to talk to so he could put his plan in action...

The next day...

Rena explored the city briefly until she found a small perfume shop attached to the gym, Rena smiled and explored the shop happily to take in the different scents she could smell. The clerk looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at seeing the young girl that was so caught up in the different scents she could smell, she then the child say "I wish I could try my hand at this kinda of work..."

Erica smiled at seeing the wistful look on her face then stepped out from behind the counter to talk with the young girl. Erica called out the young girl as she was just leaving the shop and asked "Young lady, why were you in the store for so long?"

Rena blushed and told her that she was hoping to meet Erica the gym leader and maybe be able to learn to make perfume...

Rena was nervous as Erica looked at her and then the woman smiled as she told Rena that she was the gym leader, Amalthea's eyes lit up as she said "Please, I would do anything for a chance to learn how to make perfume..."

Erica smiled at her hopeful eyes and told her she could get her chance if she could pass her test, Rena nodded as Erica led her into the gym where TONS of grass pokemon were running around. Erica told her to find the pokemon that she used as the base scent for her perfumes; Rena nodded as she had noticed that the base scent was almost a berry-like scent and began to search. Rena avoided the Oddish and Bellsprout as she searched around the garden then found a strange pokemon that she noticed the scent had turned rancid, she didn't mind and slowly moved to pick the pokemon as she cuddled the pokemon close. She smiled at the pokemon and carried her to the gym leader who was impressed by how fast she had found the Gloom.

Erica smiled and told her she was ready to try her hand at making perfume, Rena's eyes lit up happily as she followed Erica into a room where there was a cauldron with a liquid in it. Erica explained about the liquid being a special solution that helped make the perfume, Erica then explained that she used sheddings and clippings from different Pokemon and plant clippings to make her Perfumes. Erica then asked if she had an idea for her base scent, Rena thought about it and nodded as she released her uncle. Erica was impressed at the shiny pokemon and told Rena so, the young Psychic blushed at the compliment as she knelt and explained to her uncle what she needed.

Rena smiled as he agreed as she gently used some loose fur from him and placed it into the solution, the scent that came from the cauldron was a very pleasing subtle cocoa scent. Erica was impressed and she asked what clipping or sheddings she wanted to use, Rena then walked over to the shelf and then closed her eyes as she held her hand out. Erica watched in amazement as some of the ingredients rose off the shelf and landed in Rena's hands, Rena walked over and smiled as she shyly asked if the ingredients she had chosen were ok.

Erica smiled and told her that they were fine, Rena was then told to put the ingredients in the solution. She smiled and placed her chosen ingredients in the solution in this order...

Vaporeon nail clippings

Bellblossom leaf sheddings

Fur from a Dewgong

Rena stirred the compound as Erica told her and then Erica called a student over to test the perfume as she placed a dab on the student's wrist. The young girl then sniffed her wrist and her eyes went extremely wide as she took another sniff, she turned to Erica and said "You have got to smell this!"

Rena blinked and then blushed as Erica did just that, Erica's eyes were wide as she caught the scent of Mint and Raspberries with only a hint of the base scent. Erica looked at her and asked "Why did you choose this certain scent?"

Rena's eyes became sad as she said "it reminds me of my mom who I barely remember due to her dying when I was a year old..."

Erica looked at her in shocked sadness as she apologized for bring up the memories, Rena told her there was nothing to apologize for. Rena then smiled up at her as Erica nodded then asked what she would call her potion; Rena smiled and said "A Mother's Memory..."

Rena, then under Erica's guidance, made three more Perfumes. Her second one was called Magic's Scent and smelled of Pine and lemon, the third one was named A Child's Dream. It smelt of baby powder and Lavender while the fourth Perfume smelled of dark chocolate, Graham crackers and roasted marshmallows; Rena called this one S'more Love. Erica was very impressed and then politely asked if she could sell the perfumes, Rena went wide-eyed as she said "You think they're good enough to sell?"

Erica laughed and nodded as she told her that she did think they're good enough to sell, Rena hugged her happily and thanked her. Erica then asked if she was ready to get her fourth gym badge, Rena nodded and then followed Erica to the Gym part of the garden. Erica then asked if she wanted to do a double pokemon team battle, Rena smiled and nodded after she thought about it briefly. Erica sent out a Tangla and a Weepingbell, Rena grinned and sent out Ulquiorra and Gin which caused Erica to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

Ulquiorra and Gin quickly got into battle positions as Erica order her Tangla to use Stun powder and her Weepingbell to use vine whip. Rena grinned as she ordered Gin to burn the powder with flamethrower and then use Will-O-Wisp on the Weepingbell and Ulquiorra to use quick attack and Fire Spin combined on the Tangla. The Ninetails and the Ponyta quickly put them into action as did the other two pokemon, the Tangla was soon knocked out and the two soon were focused on the Weepingbell who proved to be tougher then they thought.

Gin was knocked out after the Weepingbell hit him with a well placed vine whip but it was taken out by Ulquiorra as he used a well placed ember attack! Rena cheered as she hurried over to Gin and looked him over to check if he was alright. Erica waited while Rena recalled her pokemon and then walked over to give Rena her rainbow badge, Rena then thanked her and gave her a hug. Rena then ran out the door as the sun was setting on the horizon, she headed back to their room at the Pokemon Center after getting her pokemon healed and released her Team happily as the sun finished setting...

Three hours later...

Aizen sighed as he tried to get comfy on the bed but his ribs were killing him with how much they hurt; He sighed and stood up to walk over to the open window to look at the sliver of moon left in the sky. Aizen then turned his head to look at his niece who was snoring quietly while using Gin as a Teddy bear, he softly chuckled as his niece pulled Gin closer and buried her face gently into his fur. He walked over and gave her a gentle lick on the forehead; he then curled up on the pillow near her and yawned as he finally drifted to sleep...

The next day...

Rena released all her pokemon including Mewtwo once they were a good hour outside the city, Mewtwo flew overhead with Hera when they noticed Rena taking off her backpack and stopping to look inside the bag.

Rena grinned as she opened the backpack to revel a baby Shinx looking up at her with sleepy brilliant blue eyes. She reached in and pulled the little guy out to reveal he was an electric blue in the front and a deep inky black on his hindquarters, she cooed at the sleepy Shinx who then yawned and blinked as he looked around. Aizen gently sniffed the Shinx and realized the Shinx's reiatsu was very familiar and said "_Grimmjow, is that you?_"

The Shinx looked at him in surprise and took a good look as he realized what had happened to him and the others, he snarled softly as he began to squirm causing Rena to scratch behind his ears to calm him down. Grimmjow began to purr happily as he nuzzled her hand happily, he then realized what he was doing and tried to pull away when Aizen told him to calm down. Grimmjow looked up at him and was told about what had happened and that they were looking for the others, Grimmjow sighed and then looked up at Rena who smiled and rubbed his ears. He blushed under his coat and Rena slipped him back into the warm back pack, she scratched behind his ears and told him to sleep for now while they made their way to the next city.

Rena then looked up at the sky and said "We should be able to make it to Fuchsia City by late Afternoon if we keep up this pace..."

Her Pokemon cheered happily causing a smile on her face and they quickly hurried down the path to the city...

Late afternoon...

Rena had been walking for about an hour and a half when she topped a rise and found Fuchsia city sprawled out below her, she grinned and headed for the small tunnel that led to the city when she suddenly heard a loud roar coming from her left side. She turned towards the sound and released Gin from his Pokeball as a HUGE Purplish black Onix with a scar over top its right eye, attacked them. Gin and Rena were ready to fight when she noticed that the Onix had something wedged in between his head and first neck boulder, she dashed forward and grabbed the thing wedged in the crack when the Onix attacked by lunging forward. She tugged hard on the piece of wood and then it came out with an audible ***POP*** to reveal it was an old, broken fishing rod that someone had tossed away.

The Onix stopped attacking and looked at her in surprise as it said "_What were you thinking, Kid? I could have hurt you when I was thrashing around from the pain._"

Gin blinked in amusement as he recognized the voice and said "_Don't bother Nnoitra; she won't listen when it comes to helping a pokemon in pain__…_"

"_GIN-SAMA?_"

The Ninetails nodded in amusement as he looked up at the Onix who was in shock, Nnoitra then asked "_So where are the others_?"

"_Rena, the girl who helped you has almost all of us but we haven't found Baraggan, Szayel, Stark, Lilinette or Nel yet_."

"_Uh, does she have an extra Pokeball? I'd rather travel with you guys then some stranger and his Pokemon_."

Rena laughed as she listened and told him "I do have an extra Pokeball, so welcome to the team, Nnoitra!"

"_You can understand me?_"

Rena nodded as she held up her extra Pokeball and tapped the Onix's head as he lowered it for her, he was sucked in and the ball flashed three times before fading from her hand. Amalthea then recalled Gin and hurried towards the city where she headed for the pokemon centre, she bumped into a pretty woman that looked similar to Giovanni and they both fell to the ground. Amalthea stood and helped the woman up as she apologized and then asked "Miss, do you know Giovanni Rocket?"

The woman's eyes went wide as she said "How do you know my brother?"

"You're Amanda? Giovanni said you lived in Celadon city, I tried looking you up to thank you for the clothes and the pokemon egg before I left…"

"Oh! So you're that little girl my Brother has taken such an interest in! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Amalthea smiled up at the older woman who ruffled her hair then asked "So what are you doing right now?"

I'm going to get my new Onix and then I was going to do some souvenir shopping for my Pokemon and me…"

Well, why don't we go together? I can show you the best stores that are top quality but aren't hard on your budget!"

"I would like that, Amanda-san!"

Rena asked Professor Oak to send Nnoitra through for her Gym battle after she sent Hera through to him; Professor Oak laughed and said "Smart choice, Ground types are super effective against Poison types and Rock types can't be affected by Poison types. So choosing an Onix for the battle is a great idea for its duel type."

They then said good bye to each other and Rena joined up with Amanda at the entrance of the pokemon centre, Amanda then did good on her promise to show her the best shops and stores. Amanda laughed as they decided to get something to eat and they went to the Kelly O' Brain's that was nearby, Rena was pleasantly surprised to find they allowed the smaller Pokemon out in the restaurant. She then released Gin, Aizen and Luna while Grimmjow stuck his head out of her bag; she then ordered her food with Amanda when the waiter came over. Rena and Amanda talked happily while waiting for their food, about pokemon breeding and the different shiny pokemon color schemes.

Two hours later…

Amanda had just dropped Rena off at the pokemon centre and was now on her way back to her hotel room as she called her brother on her cell phone,

"_Hello_?"

"Giovanni Robert Rocket, you never told me that the Young Girl you took an interest in was so adorable and well mannered!"

"_Wait, huh_?"

"I ran into her this afternoon at the Pokemon centre and took her shopping. She is such a sweetheart and a natural with Pokemon!"

Giovanni smirked as he listened to his older sister rant happily about Rena then said "Then I guess you won't mind having her for your Niece?"

"_My…Niece? Just what do you mean by that Buster_?"

"Rena is an orphan that was abandoned by her former caretakers in Viridian Forest. She shows talent in a wide variety of things but she has wormed her way into my heart and I intend to give her the family she properly deserves."

"…_You sneaky arse! Does she know about this_?"

"No, not yet and you are not to tell her! I want it to be a surprise for her birthday which is in July…she should be challenging the Viridian Gym by then."

Amanda cackled and gave her word that she wouldn't tell Rena about his plan, Giovanni thanked her then hung up with a smile as Persian meowed and rubbed her head against her owner's thigh.

The next day…

Rena followed Amanda to the Gym as Amanda wanted to see her battle after she had gotten up early to train with Nnoitra to get him up to par with the rest of the team. Rena walked into the gym and called out to the Gym leader to Challenge them to a battle, the Ninja like Gym Leader then appeared and asked her name in a serious tone. Rena then introduced herself and Koga then grinned as he said "So you're the one Surge, Brock, Erica and Misty are talking about!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Kid, your sportsmanship and battles are quite popular on the battle channel setup for the gym leaders so they can form Strategies against strong opponents that catch our eyes."

Rena blushed at the compliment he had paid her then Koga asked if she was ready to battle, Rena nodded as she grinned and waited for Koga to release his pokemon. She wasn't disappointed as he released a Muk and then she released Nnoitra, the cursing that Koga did, put her in awe while Amanda just laughed her ass off. Koga then got his swearing under control and order the Muk to attack with Sludge Bomb…

One hour later

Koga chuckled as he handed over the Soul badge to Rena after she won the battle with only using one Pokemon, he told her to take care and be careful on her journey as she ran towards Amanda who was waiting at the entrance…


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Baraggan: 1

Szayel:

Stark and Lilinette:

Aizen will be able to shift between the different forms since that was the winning vote!

Ok New Vote...which next legendary should she see or become its trainer? Vote Please!

Mew:

Articuno:

Zapdos:

Moltress:

Lugia:

Entei:

Suicune:

Raikou:

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

Ch.7

Rena grinned as she started down the road from Fuchsia City to Saffron city and enjoyed the nice sunny weather; she then noticed a pokemon in the trees that was watching her but couldn't see it clearly so she headed towards it quietly. It waited until she was nearly close enough to see it clearly then flew into the trees, she blinked then decided to head back to the road when she turned and found the same pokemon she had helped, looking at her. Celebi cooed at her as he floated in front of the small child causing her to smile, Rena then patted Celebi's head as she told Celebi she needed to get going to Saffron City. Celebi cooed at her and motioned for Rena to follow him, she blinked and realized Celebi was trying to show her something so she released her pokemon and told them what Celebi wanted her to do.

Mewtwo blinked as she asked his opinion on what to do, he smiled and told her that if Celebi wanted to show her something, it would probably be beneficial to see. Rena nodded happily and then began to follow the small fairy like pokemon deeper into the woods; they had been traveling for about two hours when they came to a cliff made of crystal and rock causing Mewtwo to gasp as he recognized it. Rena went to ask what was wrong when she noticed Celebi opening a door in the cliff and motioned for her to follow, she looked at Mewtwo who nodded despite his shock as then Rena and her pokemon went through the door. Rena gasped when they reached the other side because they had come out into a large flower filled clearing and a HUGE white and gold pokemon was waiting in it.

Arceus chuckled and said softly "_Come child, we have much to discuss_…"

Amalthea looked at Mewtwo who chuckled and said "_Arceus just doesn't talk to any human; he must have something important to tell you_…"

Amalthea nodded and then walked over to the large pokemon who asked that her uncle and the others stay in the clearing while he talked with Rena. Rena then followed the God pokemon to another clearing that was out of hearing distance, Arceus then lay down and nudged Rena to his side gently as he said "_I have much to tell you, little one…but where to start_?"

"The beginning is always good…"

Arceus laughed and nodded as he then told her about her ancestry causing her to blink and say "I'm part pokemon?"

Rena watched as Arceus nodded and she blinked then fainted in shock. Arceus chuckled at her reaction and waited for her to wake up…

One hour later…

Rena slowly woke up as her brain finished processing what Arceus had told her and sat up slowly, Arceus asked if she was ok and she nodded then asked "So will I turn into a pokemon if I stay here in this world?"

"_No, dear child…your pokemon form will be more of what you call an animagus form in your world or in our world, we would call you a Pokemagus_…"

Rena blinked at that and then smiled at that little revolution, Arceus then told her "_Rena-san, you will need training to control your powers once you achieve the form so the three Legendaries that had adopted your great grandmother will train you when you get to their respective areas._"

Rena nodded when she realized Arceus hadn't told what Legendaries had adopted her great grandmother, she asked about that and Arceus told her it was a surprise for now. Rena sighed good naturedly at that and nodded as Arceus then said "_I believe we should return to the clearing your companions are in_."

Rena then followed Arceus back to the others and asked to talk to Mewtwo alone while the others stayed in the clearing, Aizen, Ulquiorra and Gin hurried over to see if she was ok and she smiled and told them she was fine.

Meanwhile…

Giovanni had gotten the paper work for adopting Rena approved and couldn't wait to surprise her; he looked at Persian and smiled as he softly said "I hope she accepts my offer to adopt her…"

Back with Rena and the others…

Arceus opened the door back into the forest that Rena had entered from and told her to enjoy her second chance at life, Rena nodded and grinned as she recalled her Pokemon and ran into the forest with Celebi in front of her. He guided her back the road then patted her head and flew off into the sky, Rena grinned as she then turned and headed back on the road to Saffron City...

Rena had only gone down the road a little ways when she came upon some idiot trying beat a Shiny Houndour for losing a match if she heard correctly, Rena then raced towards the idiot and grabbed his hand that had a belt raised to whip the poor pokemon. He glared at Rena and said "Stay out of my way, Bitch! This is between me and this Houndour!"

Rena smiled sweetly then proceeded to can the guy rather hard before gathering the badly Injured Houndour, she then released Ulquiorra and said "Ulquiorra, do mind taking me the rest of the way into town so we can get this sweet girl some treatment?"

Ulquiorra nodded as Rena and the Houndour got on his back quickly and he took off leaving the idiotic and abusive trainer behind them, they soon reached Saffron city and raced right to the pokemon center that was on the edge of town. Rena quickly recalled Ulquiorra and hurried in to report the trainer plus get treatment for the pokemon in her arms. Nurse Joy took one look and actually growled as she said "I'm calling Officer Jenny! This is barbaric!"

Twenty minutes later...

Officer Jenny walked in with the Houndour's trainer who looked smug as he pointed to Rena and said "that's the girl who assaulted me and stole my Houndour!"

Rena snarled at him as she said "As if! I only did it because you were abusing that poor thing!"

Officer Jenny looked at the girl and said "can anyone verify your story?"

Nurse Joy stepped out from behind the counter and said "I can! The Houndour she brought in, it is in Surgery due to the beating and whipping it got."

Officer Jenny purpled in the face and said to the trainer "You're coming with me Young man!"

She then dragged the idiot out the door by his ear while Rena smirked and said "bye-bye!"

Three hours later...

Nurse Joy released the Houndour to Rena's care and Rena Carried her new Pokemon to her rented room, her Pokemon were then released as she set the Houndour on the bed. Aizen, Gin and Grimmjow all looked at the Houndour with worried eyes as it continued to sleep off the medicine used to make it sleep through the surgery. The Female Houndour was a pale bluish green with the bone parts a pure white. She then blinked sand colored eyes sleepily and sat up to look around; Aizen recognized the eyes on the Houndour and said in shock "_**Nel? Is that you?**_"

Nel recognized the Eevee and nodded as she also recognized the Vulpix and Shinx looking at her, she then asked in a pained tone "_**What happened to us? The last thing I remember was just being caught and that idiotic boy throwing me into battle with no training...**_"

Aizen explained quickly as Rena listened quietly when Nel asked "_**Will I be joining the team now?**_"

Rena smiled and said "only if you want to, Nel-san..."

The Houndour smiled at her and nodded so Rena went to send Luna and Tousen to the lab for a good rest, When Rena came back, she gently tapped Nel's head with an empty Pokeball and watched Nel was sucked into the Pokeball. She then released Nel and smiled as she then yawned; Aizen noticed with a smile and said "_**I believe it's time for bed, Rena. We can do our lesson on meditation in the morning, Little One**_."

Rena nodded as she crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep, Aizen smiled as he went over to his niece and gently licked her cheek, he was then taken by surprise as his niece grabbed him suddenly and hugged him to her chest as she said in her sleep, "Teddy bear..."

Gin snickered at the resigned yet fond look that Aizen shot at his niece but Aizen made himself comfortable and went to sleep...

Three days later...

Rena sighed as she did her morning meditation and walked among the forest that was her inner world. She blinked when she heard the cry of a pokemon coming from her left and hurried towards it to find a Suicune like creature that had the ears and tail of a Mew, but instead of it being blue, white and Purple…it was black, silver and emerald green. Rena stepped towards it as it looked up at her and gave her a curious look, she held her hand out to the pokemon slowly as it approached and it sniffed her hand. Suddenly the pokemon leapt at her and disappeared before touching her, Rena yelped as she jerked out of her meditation and quickly clamed herself down as Sousuke, Gin and Ulquiorra looked at her in concern.

She looked at them and softly said "I think I just found my inner pokemon…."

Sousuke, Gin and Ulquiorra looked surprised at that when Mewtwo who had gone flying, then showed up. He looked at her in surprise and said "_You have the aura of a Pokemon/human hybrid_…"

They all looked at each other as Rena explained what exactly happened to her in her inner world, Mewtwo then smiled at her and told her that the pokemon form was now part of her instead of being separate from her. Rena looked confused until Mewtwo explained that the pokemon form willingly joined with her, Amalthea then noticed the time and yelped "Crap! We need to get going to the Gym!"

15 minutes later…

Rena ran to the Saffron city Gym where she bumped into a Mr. Mime carrying groceries, She quickly apologized and helped the Mr. Mime pick up the groceries. They were both unaware of the young woman watching them until she stepped out of the shadows and said "Hello, Young lady…"

Rena jumped as did the Mr. Mime and they looked over at her, the young woman smiled as a Haunter floated beside her. Rena stood and introduced herself as Sabrina smiled and said "I suppose you would like to get our Challenge match under way?"

"Yes Please!"

Sabrina then led her into the gym and told her that it would be a one on one battle with one pokemon each, Rena grinned as Sabrina sent out an Alakzam then she sent out a completely recovered Nel, Nel barked as Rena had trained her to get her up to the other's level this morning with Nurse Joy's permission and was ready to battle...

One hour later...

It had been a long hard battle but Nel pulled through with the win as Rena recalled her to rest; Sabrina smiled at her and said "That is the toughest battle I have had in a long time, young lady."

Amalthea smiled at the comment and said "I had fun, Sabrina-san! I hope we can battle again soon some time!"

Sabrina nodded and then told her that she had better hurry to the dock if she wanted to catch the boat to Cinnabar Island, Rena nodded and took off running as she waved good bye. Rena barely made the boat to Cinnabar Island as she was shown to her room. When she was in her room she let out her uncle and Gin, they then decided to go for a walk on the deck as Aizen sat on her shoulder and Gin was at her side. She stepped out and headed towards the deck when she was suddenly mobbed by Pokemon Collectors that had looked over at her, She yelped as she was nearly torn from Aizen and Gin in the Collectors' urgency to get a closer look at her uncle and Gin. A deck hand noticed her plight and quickly broke up the crowd as he gently dragged her out of the mob, she thanked him and he chuckled and told her it was no problem. She then continued her way on to the deck where some guy was trying to find a battle from the people on the deck.

The guy noticed her and challenged her to a battle as she sighed and told him "Unlike you, I read the rules of the boat and we are not allowed to battle on the boat."

"So who cares? Rules are meant to be broken!"

The man then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder as the captain said "The rules are there for a good reason, young man. Now behave or I'll confine you to your room until we get to the island."

Two days later…

Rena was exiting the boat when the same young man who kept trying to challenge her, caught up and challenged her to another battle. She declined and the man smirked and told her he wasn't taking no for an answer as he tossed a Pokeball and released a Fearow, Rena sighed and made to release her own pokemon when Officer Jenny came and grabbed the man by the ear as she said "You are not forcing that girl to battle you! Far as I'm concerned, you can march right back on to that boat and go back to the main land!"

Rena tried hard not to laugh as Officer Jenny then marched the Offender onto the boat and held him there until it was time for the boat to go, she got off but the young man wasn't able to as the boat chugged away from the dock. Rena finally chuckled and smiled as she walked away from the dock towards the Pokemon centre; she rented a room and then headed outside to look at the outdoor market. She stopped at a booth and looked at the pretty crystals that the person had collected from different parts of the Kanto region; she then noticed the person also had the different elemental Stones for sale. Her gut told her to get one of each Stone and present them to her uncle later, she quickly asked how much they were and found they were relatively cheap so she did as her gut told her, she thanked the clerk and then hurried off to a large clearing in the woods.

She released all her pokemon for some fresh air and smiled as her uncle noticed the bag in her hand, Aizen looked curious as she placed each stone on the ground and said "I found these in the market, I figured you would like to choose one and evolve..."

Rena smiled as her uncle told her thank you then turned to the stones, he thought long and hard on what he would choose then walked towards the Sunstone where he touched it with his nose. The stone disappeared as Aizen's body glowed brightly then faded to reveal he was STILL an Eevee; Aizen tried each and every stone as he hoped he would evolve with at least one of them. Aizen and Rena were shocked after each stone disappeared and Aizen remained an Eevee, Mewtwo then came from the trees as Arceus had called him for some reason when he had been released from his Pokeball.

Aizen couldn't understand why he didn't evolve when Mewtwo asked what was wrong, Rena explained about the stones and that her uncle didn't evolve with the stones for some reason. Mewtwo started to chuckle and said "_Oh they worked alright, just not the way you expected..._"

Rena and the others looked confused until Mewtwo made a strange request, "_Aizen-san, could you focus on a Vaporeon for me_?"

Aizen did as asked and felt his body shift so he opened his eyes to find her niece staring with the other with Wide eyes; He tilted his head slightly as Mewtwo then created a Mirror and showed him his reflection. Aizen's eyes went wide at seeing a silvery blue Vaporeon with black head fins and neck frill, in the mirror. He turned to Mewtwo with questioning eyes on how this was possible and Mewtwo explained that Arceus had granted Aizen the ability to shift between the different Eevee forms. Aizen then looked at his niece who smiled and then started laughing as she said "We now have an advantage against most pokemon...Sweet!"

Aizen chuckled as he shifted back to Eevee form and had to admit she had a very good point, he then walked over to his Niece as she scooped him and placed him on her shoulder before recalling Nnoitra and heading back with the others to the Pokemon center while Mewtwo went to check on something...

The next day, after training...

Rena was eating outside when she saw a short but thin man, with a shiny bald head, big black sunglasses, and a snow-white, bristly mustache who was wearing a white lab coat, hot pink slacks, a lavender shirt, and a line green tie with hot-pink zigzags and lime green polka-dots. Rena grinned as the man came over and she introduced herself, the man then introduced himself as Blaine the Gym leader causing Rena to grin and say "Cool! I was hoping to ask you for tips with raising Fire Type pokemon and a battle!"

Blaine grinned and said "Ahh so you're the girl that Koga and the others are talking about, the one with the three Shiny pokemon..."

"I actually rescued another shiny from an Abusive trainer recently..."

Blaine smiled at her then said "Do you mind if I see your shiny pokemon?

"No, Not at all!"

Blaine watched as she released her pokemon and went wide eyed at her three fire types being Shiny pokemon, he quickly checked over with her Permission and whistled at being impressed with how good she had taken care of them. He then got a phone call and told her he had to head back the gym for an emergency but would be able to battle her the next day; Rena nodded in amusement and watched him leave before recalling her pokemon and going to do more training...

The next day…

Blaine was waiting out front when Rena showed up; he grinned and asked if she was ready to battle causing a happy nod from her. He led her into the heart of the Volcano gym where she smiled and said teasingly "Ready to lose, Old Man?"

Blaine just laughed and released a Growlithe on to the battle field; Rena responded and called on Nel as the Houndour pranced on to the field. Blaine then smirked and called out to Growlithe "Use Flame-Thrower!"

"Nel, use Attract!"

Blaine paled as his male Growlithe was hit with the attack and fell for the Shiny Houndour, needless to say, Nel dominated the field after that causing Blaine to swear in amusement. He then sent out a Rapidash causing her to recall Nel and send out Grimmjow, the Luxio was more than ready to battle as he somehow knew he was close to evolving. Rena grinned and then said "Grimmjow, Use a combo of Tackle and Bite!"

Blaine looked surprised but yelled out "Dodge and hit him with horn attack!"

Rena grinned and waited until the Rapidash was about a foot away then yelled "Jump and use Bite!"

Blaine yelped "What?" as his Rapidash was taken down by the small Luxio but the Rapidash got up with a limp that Rena took advantage of as she yelled "Now use Thunder!"

Grimmjow landed a good solid hit when he was kicked away by the Rapidash, he landed in pain but got on his feet as a soft glow surrounded him and he gave a fierce grin before being completely covered by the glow. They then heard a loud roar as the light died to reveal a hip height Luxray, Blaine then ordered the Rapidash to charge the Luxray who dodged and landed a final blow with a well placed Tackle. Blaine stared then smirked as he said "You got me to bring out my strongest pokemon so it's time to bring the heat! Magmar, go!"

Rena was suitably impressed by the pokemon and looked at Grimmjow who was ready to battle some more, She grinned and said "Ok Grimmjow, let's do this! Use Thunder then use Bite!"

Grimmjow charged at the large Magmar as it waited then as Grimmjow jumped to attack, it hit him with a point blank range flame thrower! Rena cried his name as Grimmjow was knocked unconscious by the blast, she then checked on him and found only minor burns as she recalled him and told him to take a rest. She then Grinned and said "You got me to bring out my SECRET weapon! Take the Stage, Aizen!"

She then threw her last Pokeball, Blaine watched as the light died to reveal an Eevee and softly laughed as he thought this would easy. Magmar then dashed in quickly to try and finish the battle quickly while Aizen then waited then shifted to Vaporeon and hit it with a point blank hydro pump, The Magmar was thrown back and made to get up but fell back to the ground with the classic swirly eyes. Blaine and Amalthea blinked as Amalthea said "Well… that was anti-climatic…."

Blaine just stared in shock then grinned while he held out his hand as he said "Thanks for the match! Now allow me to present you with the Volcano Badge!"

Rena grinned and scooped Aizen up to hug him as she cheered and said "We did it! Now there's only ONE gym left!"

Blaine laughed and told her that she better got get some rest before the boat came to take her back to the main land, Rena nodded and then gave the Old man a hug before running off to the pokemon center...


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Baraggan: 2

Szayel:

Stark and Lilinette: 3

Aizen will be able to shift between the different forms since that was the winning vote!

Ok New Vote...which next legendary should she see or become its trainer? Vote Please!

Mew: 1

Articuno: 1

Zapdos: 2

Moltress: 1

Lugia:

Entei:

Suicune: 1

Raikou:

**To Sakura Lisel and anybody else who asks about the stones: You're talking about the way to evolve them in the games, I'm using the Anime for the stones since I'm pretty sure they evolved using Stones in the Anime. So in according to the Anime, it would be Sunstone for Espeon and a Moonstone for Umbreon. As for Leafeon and Glaceon...who says he has them yet?**

Ch.8

Rena waved to Blaine as the boat left Cinnabar Island then walked to the front of the boat to watch the water and Wingulls; Aizen was on her shoulder and was deep in thought when he heard Rena ask him "Penny for your thoughts?"

Aizen nuzzled her cheek and said "_**Just thinking about the last time I saw your mother**_..."

Rena blinked as she smiled sadly and said "The only real memory of her that I have...is her screaming for Voldemort not to kill me and the flash of the killing curse as it hit her..."

Aizen's eyes went wide as Rena really never talked about that night and he sadly licked her cheek as he said "_**Why don't we go to our room? I can tell you about your Mom...since I doubt Petunia did**_..."

Rena smiled at him and said "I would like that...a lot."

Rena then went to her room and released her smaller pokemon as she sat on the bed, Aizen then jumped into her lap as he asked "_**You ready to hear some stories about your Mom, Kiddo?**_"

Rena nodded as Gin and Grimmjow lay down on either side of her for comfort while Nel lay at her feet and Ulquiorra stood nearby to listen. Aizen told Story after story to his Niece about his sister until Rena fell asleep on the bed with a peaceful smile, Aizen sighed as Gin said "_**You really Miss your sister...don't you**_?"

"_**Lily was my closest friend even after she graduated from Hogwarts...Where Petunia thought Lily was a freak for having magic; I accepted Lily fully for who and what she was**_..."

Gin gently nuzzled the Eevee and said "_**Rena had always wondered what her mother was really like instead of the lies that Petunia and her husband tried feeding her when she was younger...She somehow knew that Petunia was lying to her about her Parents dying in a car crash because they were driving Drunk**_..."

Aizen growled and said "_**Lily Hated drinking and so did James! Petunia has a lot to owe up to...**_"

Gin sighed and then told Aizen that they should get some sleep before they landed at Viridian city in the next week, Aizen nodded and curled near his niece as did Gin, Grimmjow and Nel. Everyone was soon out like a light and slept until Morning...

Few days later...

Rena grinned as she counted down the days to her birthday which was in two days and she sighed at the realization that she had been traveling for almost a year already. She looked up at the hidden moon and smiled as it would be the full moon on her birthday; she then recalled her pokemon and headed out of her room and onto the dock. She decided to hit the Pokemon Center for some food then maybe rent a room if need be...

Meanwhile...

Giovanni had just got word that Rena had gotten off the boat and was headed to the Pokemon center; he quickly called Persian and got in his limo so he could go surprise his hopefully future daughter at the pokemon center. He pulled up minutes after Rena had just gone into the center and got out, He walked with Persian at his side into the pokemon center and called Rena's name. Rena turned and beamed at seeing him as she said "Giovanni-san! What are you doing here?"

Giovanni laughed and said "well, I wanted to talk to you in private about something and possibly ask if you would like to stay at my home until we battle..."

Rena blinked then smiled as she nodded in agreement, Giovanni then asked Nurse Joy for a private area that he could talk to Rena and the nurse smiled as she led them to a small conference room. They entered as Rena sat down and Giovanni then said "Rena...I want your honest opinion about what I want to ask you and hope you'll say yes..."

Rena was confused and then asked "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Giovanni coughed and then said "Rena...you've wormed your way into my heart and due to a lab accident, I can't have my own children so I was wondering if you would accept me adopting you as my daughter..."

Rena was in shock and knew she had to talk to her uncle and that he would want to talk to Giovanni face to face on the night of the full moon, Giovanni looked nervous when she didn't answer right away and asked Rena "Rena... did I say something wrong?"

"What! No, no, it's just I need some time to decide...This is a big decision and..."

"You want to think it over..."

Rena nodded shyly as Giovanni smiled and said "That's fine with me, will two days be good enough? We can have the battle on your birthday...and hear your decision..."

Rena smiled and nodded as Giovanni then said "I still wish for you to stay at my home for the next two days if that's alright with you."

Rena nodded happily as he helped her stand and they walked out of the room and headed to the limo...

Later that night...

Rena released only Aizen and Mewtwo and said "I need to talk to you two alone..."

Aizen looked confused and jumped into her lap as he asked "_**What has you so shaken, Rena?**_"

Rena explained what Giovanni had asked and tears came to her eyes as she said "I don't know what to do...I'm...I'm scared that I'm going to lose you if I say yes..."

Aizen's eyes went wide and he was licking the tears away and nuzzling her as he said "_**You could never lose me, little one! Even if I returned to Los Noches...I would and WILL find a way to see you whenever I want. Giovanni is a good man from what I've seen and he obviously cares for you enough to ask you about the adoption**_."

Rena smiled through the tears and said softly "Thanks Uncle Sousuke..."

"_**Anytime, Rena...Anytime...Love you kiddo.**_"

Mewtwo was the one to notice the door opened just a crack and excused himself to explore a bit, He then slipped out the door and closed it then headed to where he sensed Giovanni. Giovanni turned and looked at the Pokemon he had created and asked "Just who is that Eevee?"

Mewtwo sighed and said "_From what I understand, he's her uncle that Arceus turned in to an Eevee so he could get to know the niece he never knew existed...as for her full story, Rena should be the one to tell you_..."

Giovanni nodded and said "She was scared that he wouldn't be in her life if she accepted...wasn't she?"

Mewtwo nodded and Giovanni now understood why she wanted to wait, He smiled and wished Mewtwo a good night as he was going to get some sleep. Mewtwo nodded at his creator/Father then left to explore the mansion since the servants had gone home for the night...

The next two days passed in a blur for Rena, She woke up nice and early on her birthday with a smile as she had made her decision about Giovanni's offer. She then quickly got dressed and noticed a pokemon egg at the end of the bed with a bow wrapped around it; she picked it up and found it was from Arceus and the other Legendaries. She grinned and silently sent up a silent thank you to Arceus and the other legendaries as she had a feeling that she was holding another espada that was inside the egg...

Giovanni was waiting in the private dining room as he looked out the window then turned when Rena walked into the room. He smiled at her and then said "Rena...Mewtwo suggested I ask you to tell me your past. I won't pressure you into doing this but I believe this will help me learn more about you..."

Rena blinked then sighed and said "I-I was planning to tell you anyways..."

Rena and Giovanni talked although the morning and in to the early afternoon as Rena explained her past, Giovanni then pulled the small girl into a hug and said "You will never have to suffer that pain again if I have anything to say about it..."

Rena went stiff at that then relaxed as she hugged him back and said "Thanks...Daddy..."

Giovanni's eyes went wide then they softened as he hugged his adoptive daughter, she cuddled into his arms with a smile and then Giovanni noticed the time and said "Feel Like having that battle now?"

Rena beamed and nodded as they headed outside to prepare for the battle, Rena watched as her new dad released a Nidoking and grinned as she had the perfect strategy against him. She released Aizen who smirked and pranced in place before getting into battle position...

One hour later...

Giovanni watched as his Dugtrio fell to Aizen's watergun and laughed as the Vaporeon then shifted back to an Eevee; Aizen then tried putting weight on his left front leg and yelped in pain as Rena looked worried. She hurried over and picked her uncle up gently as she gently felt his front leg and sighed in relief, "Well it's not broken...it's probably a sprain..."

Aizen licked her cheek as Giovanni smiled and said "You've earned your last Badge, kiddo... I'm proud to present the Earth badge to you."

Rena grinned and placed the badge in her case when they suddenly heard a loud crack like thunder that had Rena paling and hugging her uncle tightly, Giovanni watched as a greasy haired man and an older gentleman, who had to be colorblind with what he was wearing, approached them. Rena whimpered and backed up slightly while Aizen snarled savagely at the old man, Giovanni then gently pushed his daughter behind him as she quickly grabbed Gin and Ulquiorra's Pokeballs. Giovanni then demanded to know who they were and what they wanted, the older gentleman smiled and gave the impression of a grandfather but Giovanni could see the greed in his eyes when he looked at Rena and said "we come to take Miss Potter home to her family..."

Giovanni growled and said "You are not taking my daughter and placing her back into that abusive environment!"

Suddenly the old man drew a stick and fired a spell at Giovanni who felt his body lock up and fall to the ground; Rena paled and then took off running into the tree line while dodging Dumbledore and Snape's spells that were being fired at her. She knew she had to get away from Dumbledore and Snape before they caught her when Mewtwo came out of his Pokeball and said "_Rena! Shift into your Pokemagus form and I'll take your uncle and Pokeballs! Go!_"

Rena called on her Pokemon form to help her and found herself on all fours; she then ran from the area and hid near a stream until she knew it would be safe to come out...

Meanwhile...

Mewtwo flew over to his father and removed the block on his memories while the man was still unconscious, he then smirked as Dumbledore and Snape came out looking worst for wear after trying to find Rena. He then used his psychic powers to freeze them and took their wands, he then read Dumbledore's mind and snarled wordlessly at what this man wanted to do to his mistress. He made Dumbledore go unconscious and then looked at Snape and read his mind to find some kind of mind control spell on the man. He removed as the man shook his head and said in a confused tone "where am I? The last thing I remember was trying to alert Marcus that he had to come get Rena before Dumbledore got his claws into her..."

Mewtwo then sighed and explained everything to the confused man then allowed him access to his memories that he blocked for the man just in case...

Severus was furious, Dumbledore had been controlling him since that night and poor Rena thought he despised her when he loved her like a niece. Severus was then let go of as Mewtwo said "_I'll have to take you to Arceus after we deal with this old man..._"

Severus snickered and said "Snap his real wand and return Rena's elder wand to her so the police can have him..."

Mewtwo smirked at the potions master and nodded as Mewtwo did just that to Dumbledore's wand then bound the old man with an old escape rope so he couldn't escape...

Two hours later...

Giovanni was looking for his daughter with Aizen in Eevee form when the sun finished setting and Aizen returned to human form to Giovanni's amazement, Aizen smiled at the man and said "Let's find Rena then I'll be glad to answer any questions..."

They had only searched for about another ten minutes when Giovanni found the strange looking legendary hiding in a thick bush, He was surprised when it blurred and became Rena who tackled him while softly sobbing. Giovanni quickly calmed her down and picked her up to carry the exhausted 11 years old girl to the house...

Meanwhile...

Severus stood in front of the god pokemon as Arceus looked at the man who had been controlled for so long, he could tell that Severus regretted the way he had treated Rena under Dumbledore's control. Arceus then had an idea and smiled as he said "_Severus Snape...I have come to a decision. You wish to stay near Rena to protect her but after what just happened...Punishment is in order. I think we have a solution to both, I believe the Life of a pokemon will be beneficial to you as it will heal the rift Dumbledore has caused and you will be able to protect her_."

Severus nodded in understanding as Arceus smiled and said "_I believe you will like the pokemon choice I have decided on and Mewtwo will take you back to Rena after the change is finished..._"

With that Arceus began the change and left the sleeping pokemon in Mewtwo's care as the two teleported back to the mansion, Arceus chuckled then began his other plan to reunite Rena with people she dearly missed...


	9. Chapter 9

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next? *new choices added*

Baraggan: 2

Szayel: 1

Mila Rose:

Apacci:

Sun-sung:

Tesla:

Aizen will be able to shift between the different forms since that was the winning vote!

Ok New Vote...which next legendary should she see or become its trainer? Vote Please! (You can vote for more ten one legendary each chapter...)

Mew: 1

Articuno: 2

Zapdos: 2

Moltress: 1

Lugia: 1

Entei:

Suicune: 2

Raikou:

**To Sakura Lisel and anybody else who asks about the stones: You're talking about the way to evolve them in the games, I'm using the Anime for the stones since I'm pretty sure they evolved using Stones in the Anime. So in according to the Anime, it would be Sunstone for Espeon and a Moonstone for Umbreon. As for Leafeon and Glaceon...who says he has them yet?**

**A/N: Let's Give a Big hand for the cameo debut of My friend's Talking Pikachu, Sparky who appears in this chapter! **

Ch.9

Mewtwo arrived back at the mansion with the Sleeping pokemon that Severus had agreed to become and searched for his Father and mistress/little sister, he found them with Gin, Ulquiorra, Nel, Grimmjow and Aizen who were all in Human form. They all turned and Rena gasped at the Snake pokemon that was floating beside him, Mewtwo quickly explained what he had found out about Snape and what the Potion master had agreed to.

Rena was shocked but she walked over to the slumbering Pokemon as Mewtwo gently laid him on the ground, Severus then woke up as the psychic ability that had made him go to sleep, wore off. Rena knelt in front of the Seviper who noticed her and nuzzled her hand gently as he hissed "_**Rena...I'm sorry for everything that I did that hurt you...**_"

Rena smiled and hugged the Seviper as she whispered "It's not your fault...Blame the colorblind old man for what happened..."

Severus relaxed at that then made a pleased noise as she gently started scratching his itchy neck scales, Giovanni watched in amusement with Aizen and the others as the Large snake pokemon laid his head in her lap so Rena could get more of the itchy scales...

Two hours later...

Severus had to smile as Rena fell asleep in his coils, Giovanni picked her up gently and carried her to her new room that Giovanni had gotten set up for her with Severus and the others following. Once Rena was comfortable and in her bed, Severus curled up at her feet and Giovanni then showed Aizen and the others to their rooms to use during the 3 nights of the Full moon. The household then went to sleep...

One week later...

Rena jerked awake as Aizen came rushing in and pounced on her stomach, he then began to lick her face as Rena laughed and tried to get him to stop. He then slid into her lap as Rena sat up and scratched behind his ears, she asked "Uncle Sousuke...What's with the wakeup call?"

Aizen grinned and said "_**Mewtwo sent me to get you up, he said Arceus has new pokemon companion for you from the Wizarding world**_..."

Rena's eyes went wide and quickly shot out of bed to get showered and dressed, Sousuke then turned to Severus who was watching him in shock and said "_**Cat got your tongue, Severus**_?"

"_**Marcus...do I even want to know how you wound up as a pokemon?**_"

"_**Frankly all I know is Arceus had something to do with it**_..."

Severus chuckled and slithered off the bed as He yawned, Rena then came out in her usual outfit and rubbed Severus' head as Aizen scampered up her out stretched hand and sat on her shoulder. Rena then headed down stairs where she greeted Giovanni with a kiss on the check and a "good morning daddy!"

Giovanni chuckled and returned the greeting as she sat down to eat breakfast, she then looked around for Mewtwo then looked up to find Mewtwo with a set of headphones singing quietly to...Barbie Girl? Rena snickered then returned to her breakfast shaking her head in amusement, she soon finished her breakfast as Mewtwo took the headphones out and asked "_Are you ready to Go, Rena_?"

She nodded as Giovanni smiled and told her to be careful; Rena nodded then held Mewtwo's hands as they teleported with Aizen still on her shoulder...

Meanwhile...

A small Eevee that had just hatched practiced walking on all fours as she thought about the second chance she was being given, Arceus smiled and told her to hide as Rena was about to appear with Mewtwo. The Eevee did as asked and hid quietly as Mewtwo and Rena appeared causing the Eevee to shake with longing at seeing Rena...

Arceus smiled as Rena greeted the God Pokemon respectfully and then looked at Aizen who sniffed the air as he caught a Very similar scent to his and Rena's, he jumped to the ground and began to sniff out the Pokemon it was coming from as Arceus chuckled and said "_This is part of a special plan that I've been working on, little one. The other three pokemon you must search out in the other regions_..."

Rena looked confused when she suddenly heard a startled Yelp from Aizen...

Aizen followed his nose to a tree and walked around it until he saw the paws of a normal colored Eevee in front of him; he slowly looked up and saw beautiful familiar emerald eyes looking at him in shock. Aizen yelped in disbelief and tackled his sister as he nuzzled her happily, Lily was soon nuzzling him back as she softly began to cry and said "_**Marcus...I missed you so much**_!"

Rena then came over to investigate why her uncle had yelped and found the female Eevee that her uncle was nuzzling happily; the Eevee then looked at her and jumped into a surprised Rena's arms as she then placed her tiny paws on Rena's shoulder to lick her face happily. Rena then hit her knees at hearing a Very Familiar voice come from the Eevee "_**Oh Rena...My Little Rena, I'm so sorry for getting myself killed that night...**_"

"Mama, is that really you?!"

The Eevee nodded and Rena then hugged her mother as she started to cry, Aizen wormed his way into the hug as him and Lily licked Rena's tears away. Rena smiled happily as Arceus came up behind her and said "Rena...do you like the surprise?"

"YES! Thank you so much Arceus! I honestly thought I would never be able to meet my mom..."

Lily and Aizen just cuddled into her arms as Rena hugged them in joy, Arceus then said softly "_Rena...There was a slight problem I did not foresee when I placed your mother and three other loved ones in the body of Pokemon_..."

"What do you mean Arceus?"

Arceus sighed and said "_I'm afraid ...because of the circumstances of your four loved ones being hit with the killing curse...They can no longer regain human form, they are completely trapped as pokemon_..."

Rena looked at her mother who nuzzled her and said "_**Rena, That part means nothing to me. I will always stay by your side, baby girl...no matter what form I'm in**_."

Rena smiled and said "Thank you mama...that makes me feel way better."

Aizen chuckled and said "_**As touching as the reunion is, I'm getting a little squished from this hug!**_"

Rena blushed as she gently let go of them then Aizen and Lily perched on her shoulders happily as they nuzzled Rena's cheeks, Rena then rubbed both of them behind the ears as Arceus told her who the other three Pokemon were that she had to find. Rena smiled and nodded as Mewtwo and Arceus told her it was time to head back to the mansion and she took Mewtwo's hands again, they then teleported back to the mansion where Rena smiled at Mewtwo and then headed to find her adoptive father...

Two days later...

Giovanni peeked into his daughter's room to find Lily and Aizen awake and he smiled as Lily barked a soft greeting to him, Giovanni then came in and opened the window so the sun would shine in causing Severus and Rena to hiss and bury their heads in an attempt to block out the sun. The Seviper then yawned and raised his head as he greeted Lily sleepily, Lily returned the greeting then grinned as she poked her brother with a paw and motioned to Rena with a grin worthy of a prankster. Aizen got the idea and grinned as Giovanni watched in amused confusion; the siblings then wiggled their way under the blankets and began tickling Rena with their tails. Rena tried to wiggle way but they kept up the tickling until she wiggled over too far and fell out of bed, Rena laughed as her Mother's head popped out of the covers with Aizen and Rena said "Not fair! You guys didn't have to gang up on me!"

Lily just gave a small laugh before tackling her daughter and licking her face happily, Rena beamed as Giovanni helped her off the floor and they headed down for breakfast. Rena was excited as she would be introduced to the Team Rocket employees today as Giovanni's daughter and heir; she was hoping that she would have fun since Mewtwo opted to stay home for the day with Ulquiorra, Tia and Nnoitra. She placed her egg in her warm backpack and placed it on her back as she hurried after her dad with Lily and Aizen following. They got into the limo and she snuggled up to Giovanni with her mother and uncle in her lap as Giovanni hugged her...

Giovanni walked into the Office holding Rena's hand while Lily and Aizen trotted at her side causing the Secretary to coo at them and the shy preteen, Giovanni chuckled then asked the Secretary to gather the Rockets that were in the building in the assembly room as he had an announcement to make. She nodded and quickly made an announcement over the intercom that Giovanni wanted all rockets in the Assembly Room, Rena smiled and her dad chuckled at Persian Antics with Aizen and Lily as they started play wrestling with the cat pokemon.

Two hours later...

Rena was exploring the Team Rocket base with Lily and Aizen after being introduced to the rockets as Giovanni's daughter and heir, Suddenly a boy and girl came in from outside and noticed her. The boy had short green hair while the blonde girl had her hair in two pigtails and Rena smiled sweetly at them, Rena was then grabbed roughly by the arm and shaken as The green haired boy managed to grabbed Aizen but Lily escaped and ran to get Giovanni as her daughter was dragged down the hall and placed into a detention cell for intruders. Rena then tried to grab Aizen as the boy said "Giovanni will be pleased to get this Eevee since it IS a shiny!"

Rena was roughly thrown into the Cell as Aizen struggled and tried to get to Rena but was taken away by the boy while the girl snarled at her "Giovanni and team Rocket don't like intruders!"

Rena then realized that these two must not have been here for the announcement and decided to wait it out since she knew her mom would get Giovanni...

Meanwhile

Lily easily found Giovanni and barked loudly to get his attention; Giovanni looked at her in surprise and quickly excused himself as he followed Lily who kept leading him somewhere. He hurried after her and found Cassidy taunting his daughter who was inside the detention cell, he growled and then said "What the hell is going on here!"

Cassidy jumped as did her partner Butch who had just returned from Taking Aizen who knows where, Cassidy then said "Boss! We found this snot-nosed brat walking the halls with two rare pokemon and detained her, sir."

Giovanni growled and then noticed Aizen was missing as he said in a cold voice "Where's my Daughter's shiny Eevee?"

"D-D-Daughter?"

"Yes, MY Daughter! Now where is her Shiny Eevee?!"

Butch gulped and said "I took it to the lab because it could shift its form into the different Eevee forms, Sir..."

Giovanni growled angrily as he quickly released Rena who scooped up Lily and followed her dad to the lab where the scientist was waiting and said as soon as he saw Butch "I tried to warn you, Butch..."

Aizen then peered out from behind the table and raced over to Rena who caught him in mid-leap, she cuddled her Uncle and mother close when she heard a familiar voice yelling. She raced towards the voice which was in the back of the room in a large cage; she stopped in shock at the Growlithe with the familiar amber eyes and said "Moony? Is that you?"

"_**Cub, is that you**_?!"

Rena smiled as she reached into the cage and rubbed his ears, Remus then knew he wasn't dreaming and his cub really was in front of him. He yelped in joy and licked her face from inside the cage, Giovanni watched in amusement then asked for the key to the cage. The scientist nodded and handed Rena the key as she promptly unlocked the cage, Remus bounded out and then tackled his cub to make sure she was ok. Rena laughed and said "Moony! I'm fine!"

Remus pulled back after nuzzling her cheek when he noticed the two Eevee watching in amusement and realized who they were by the eyes, "_**Marcus? Lily? Is that you?!**_"

The two Eevee nodded as one and Rena giggled as she hugged the rather large Growlithe's neck...

Meanwhile, Back in Los Noches...

Yylfordt, Tesla and Tia's Fraccion made their way into the lab after being chosen by the others to find Aizen and the others, Yylfordt then turned on the machine that opened the portal before and they were sucked in to wherever their leader was...

Meanwhile, in the pokemon world...

Jesse and James were arguing yet again when Meowth's ears twitched and he told them to stop fighting, the two friends looked at Meowth who then growled and raced towards the sounds he heard with Jesse and James following. What they found had their blood Boiling as a Trainer was whipping two retrained Pokemon that both really looked hungry and thirsty. The Tauros bellowed as he was whipped again and the Pikachu then collapsed as Jesse then growled and said softly "We have to do something!"

James then grinned as he came up with an idea and explained his plan, Jesse grinned and they waited until the trainer fell asleep then rescued the two injured pokemon and left a note that read...

"_Good morning Dumbass!_

_We have rescued the only two pokemon you had since you decided to Abuse both of them! So enjoy explaining that to Officer Jenny when she arrives!_

_Yours truly..._

_Team Rocket_"

They then quickly left with the two pokemon and headed back to the base...


	10. Chapter 10

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It! (this is a rewrite!)

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Ideas for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms, Pairing and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next? *new choices added*

Baraggan: 2

Szayel: 2

Mila Rose:

Apacci: 1

Sun-sung: 1

Tesla: 1

Aizen will be able to shift between the different forms since that was the winning vote!

Ok...which next legendary should she see or become its trainer? Vote Please! (You can vote for more than one legendary each chapter...)

Mew: 2

Zapdos: 3

Moltress: 2

Lugia: 2

Entei:

Suicune: 3

Raikou:

Latios:

Latias

Jirachi:

Darkrai:

Dialga:

Ok, I need suggestions for Lily's Evolved form! The one that gets the most suggestions will win! (Her Evolution will be in the 8 Eevee evolutions so choose your Favorite!)

**To Sakura Lisel and anybody else who asks about the stones: You're talking about the way to evolve them in the games, I'm using the Anime for the stones since I'm pretty sure they evolved using Stones in the Anime. So in according to the Anime, it would be Sunstone for Espeon and a Moonstone for Umbreon. As for Leafeon and Glaceon...who says he has them yet?**

By the way, Hope you enjoy the twist in this Chapter!

Ch.10

Giovanni had to smile as Rena had convinced some of his Rockets who were on break to play a game of tag with her; she dodged and weaved her way from the Rocket that was it while Lily, Aizen, Grimmjow, Remus, Gin and Severus watched from the sidelines. Rena's sweet laughter rang through the air as she was finally caught just as the Rockets' break ended; the one Rocket ruffled her hair then head back to work with the others. Rena then walked over to her Pokemon and grinned as she decided to check on the egg she had thankfully left in her dad's office, Rena then squeaked as Remus gently head butted her from behind and said "_**Penny for your thoughts, Cub**_?"

Rena smiled and then flicked his nose gently as she said "Just thinking of checking on the egg in Dad's office."

Just then they heard an angry Bellow that had Grimmjow's ears perked, Grimmjow then raced down the hall towards the sound with Rena and the others following. Grimmjow and the other's came into a large room as they heard another angry bellow and a Rocket member saying "Shit, let go of the ropes! We can't control this Tauros!"

Grimmjow then ran towards the rampaging Bull pokemon and leapt in front of it as he yelled "_**Yylfordt! Calm down!**__**You're ok here, let them Help!**_"

The Tauros pulled up short as he looked at the Luxray in confusion and said "_**Grimmjow? Is that you?**_"

The Luxray nodded as Rena came over causing The Bull pokemon eye her warily, Rena gently held her hand out so the Tauros could see that nothing was in her hand then gently started scratching his ears. Yylfordt quickly relaxed at the scratching as Aizen came over and said "_**Yylfordt...What are you doing here and did anybody else come with you?**_"

"_**Just a Pikachu that a Boy used to capture me...If I ever see that kid again, I'll trample him to death**_..."

Aizen and Grimmjow then noticed the whip marks along his flanks and back causing them to growl, Rena quickly calmed them down when the Tauros noticed an empty Pokeball on Rena's belt and tapped it with his nose. Rena blinked then smiled as the Rockets could easily tell the Tauros had chosen her as its trainer, one of the Rockets started clapping then all the other rockets started to clap as the one who started the clapping then thanked her for calming the Tauros down.

Rena blushed at the praise then headed back towards her father's office; Rena smiled as she poked her head in to his office and found her adoptive father on the phone. She waved happily then walked over to her backpack to check on her egg quietly, Rena found the egg had heated up slightly and smiled as her dad got off the phone...

Meanwhile, in the Kalos region...

Xerneas sighed as he thought about the life taken from him in a world where there were no pokemon; His soul had been transported to that world for some reason where he was born into a pure blood Wizarding family. He still mourned for his Lily and his daughter Rena when he felt Arceus call another meeting, he sighed as Arceus had allowed him to miss the last few meetings but he would have to show up for this one. He quickly dashed through the forest to his personal portal to the island and entered the large clearing where all the legendary pokemon were waiting, Arceus smiled at the Pokemon in charge of life itself and said "_It's good to see you, Xerneas...I trust you've been well_?"

The legendary deer pokemon nodded as Arceus then got the meeting under way; Xerneas barely paid attention until he heard Mewtwo being asked about his trainer, Rena. He brought his head up in slight shock as Mewtwo gave his report on the young girl when Mewtwo asked "_Rena is wondering if you have found her father's soul yet, Arceus-sama_..."

Arceus looked sad as he said "_I have had no luck so far in finding James Potter...It's like his soul has completely disappeared which is impossible_."

Xerneas was in shock as he heard his human name but kept quiet as he wondered why this Rena girl would be asking about him, Arceus noticed his confusion and quickly explained Rena's story to him causing the deer legendary to softly tremble with hope of being able to see his little girl again...

Meanwhile, with Rena...

Giovanni carried a sleeping Rena into the Mansion as he smiled and kissed her forehead gently while Lily, Aizen, Grimmjow, Remus, Severus and Gin. Giovanni carried Rena up to her room and placed her under the covers on the bed after taking her shoes off, he smiled as the two Eevee jumped up on the bed with Gin and the others while they got comfy. He then brought the covers up on Rena and wished them a good night; he walked out of the room and down to his own bedroom...

The next day...

Rena smiled as she told her dad that she was going to explore the woods behind the Mansion, Giovanni smile and told her to be careful as Rena began to leave the room with her Back pack that held her egg. Rena told him that she would be careful as she left and headed down to the stable to get Ulquiorra. Severus yawned as she passed him on the back porch where he and Grimmjow were sunning themselves, She smiled and patted both of their heads before heading down the steps and down the path to the stable...

Ulquiorra whickered happily as he and Yylfordt heard Rena's voice approaching, she walked in and made her way to the Shiny Rapidash's stall that was waiting quietly for her. Rena entered the Stall then asked "Feel like going for a trail ride, Alex?"

Ulquiorra nodded happily and she quickly got his Tack and groomed him until he was nice and clean, Ulquiorra stood quietly as she got him ready then she led him out of the stall and out of the stable. Once they were clear of the barn, Rena mounted and they headed into the forest...

Meanwhile...

Xerneas watched from a distance as his little girl rode the Rapidash deeper into the woods, he followed from a distance when he heard four familiar voices from the direction of the house "_**Lily**_?"

Lily's ears twitched as she heard what sounded like James's voice coming from the woods closest to the house, she jumped off the porch and raced in the direction the voice had come from when she bumped into a deer like pokemon. She looked up and saw the shock and hope in its eyes as it lowered its head and said softly "_**Lily flower? Is that you**_?"

"_**James, is it really you**_?!"

Xerneas then nuzzled Lily as he whispered "_**I thought I had lost both of you forever**_..."

Lily licked his muzzle happily as tears streamed from her eyes and she said "_**Arceus has been looking everywhere for your soul. I can't believe he finally found you**_..."

Xerneas sighed then said "_**He didn't...I was already a Pokemon before my soul was sent to your world for some reason**_..."

Lily's eyes were wide at that and she softly asked "_**What's your name as a pokemon**_?"

"_**I'm known as**_ _**Xerneas...the pokemon of Life**_."

Lily's eyes went wide and said "_**You're a Legendary**_?"

"_**Yes**_..."

Lily's eyes softened and she licked his muzzle as she said "_**That explains so much more then you think about you and our daughter**_..."

Xerneas gave her a gentle lick on her head and said "_**I have to return to my territory in the Kalos Region...but something tells me I'll see you sooner than you think**_."

Lily gave a small whine and licked his muzzle sadly when they heard Aizen, Remus and Severus behind them, Remus grinned as Xerneas gave them the classic deer in the headlights look and Remus said "_**Figures the Potter luck strikes again**_..."

Xerneas laughed softly and said "_**It's good to see you Moony**_..."

Remus just grinned at the legendary while Aizen and Severus then greeted Xerneas who looked surprised, He then smiled and looked to the sky as he said "_**I must go but I must ask you not to tell Rena who I am just yet...I want to be the one to tell her when she comes to the Kalos region**_."

Lily nodded as he touched muzzles with her then turned and ran into the forest before disappearing in a flash of light, Lily had tears in her eyes as her husband left but smiled through the tears happily at being able to see him...

Meanwhile...

Rena, Ulquiorra and Gin made their way through the forest when they found a small game trail and decided to follow it; they walked through the gorgeous forest scenery for about another half an hour when they came out onto a beautiful beach with clear blue waters. Rena grinned as she looked at the water when she heard the cry of an injured pokemon; Rena and Gin looked around and noticed a cave to their left where a pokemon could take shelter.

Rena thanked god for her having her healing supplies on her and hurried across the sand to the cave, She, Gin and Ulquiorra carefully advanced into the cave until they came to a VERY large cavern with a raised platform etched with letters and pictures. Rena then noticed in the north corner of the cavern, a smaller raised platform with a beautiful sky blue bird with a long tail and a three point crest on its forehead, lying down. Rena hurried over to the pokemon and got hissed at by the large bird pokemon; Rena just smiled and reached out slowly to stroke the beautiful feathers. She then pulled out a handkerchief and wetted it in a small running stream that was in the cavern, the large bird watched her with Mistrust as Rena approached and began to clean the wound on the bird's back. Rena sang softly to keep the bird calm as she finished cleaning the wound then grabbed two super potions and began to spray them on the wound, the bird hissed in pain but settled down as Rena stroked its feathers gently.

The large bird was soon healed and nuzzled her hand in thanks before taking off through a hole in the roof of the cavern; Rena smiled then walked back out with Gin and Ulquiorra to a beautiful sunset. Rena smiled and got on Ulquiorra's back as they then began the ride home to the mansion...


End file.
